Surprise Surprise
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: Just days after the final battle Harry has to leave for auror training. That means a full year away from Ginny and no contact from any family but one member. But when he comes back what surprise does Ginny have for him? Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Okay so I deleted a Hogwartian Love Tale because of two reasons; 1: I had complete writers block and I couldn't figure out what to write for the next chapter, and 2: I wasn't getting enough reviews for my liking, so I'm starting a new Harry Potter story along with Between the Nineteen. So please give this a try, I hope you like it. **

Ginny Weasley lay in bed the night after the battle playing everything threw her head again. Fred was gone; her lovable, funny, extraordinary brother was gone. He died fighting for something he believed in; something he thought needed to be done. Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been there, he was caught off guard, but he died with a smiled sketched onto his face. She couldn't sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about all the friends she had lost in this war along with her brother. She lost Collin, a muggleborn boy who loved to take pictures and someone who was amazing at what he wanted to do.

The Tonks and Professor Lupin, they were never going to get to see their son grow up. She was his god mother, and if 'Dromeda couldn't take care of him, she would. Ginny got up from her bed and slipped on her slippers. She looked to her left and Fleur, Hermione, Luna, and her mother were sleeping in the other beds. Ginny slipped out of the room and over to the boy's dormitories, she needed Harry. She opened the door to his dorm and surprisingly there was no-one in there except Harry. His head turned to the open door and he gave her a half smile. "Hey Gin" he said quietly and she crawled into bed next to him.

"Hey, why is no-one else in here?" she asked him and he gave something that sounded like a laugh. "Kreacher told everyone that they couldn't sleep in here, Master Harry had just defeated the Dark Lord and needed his peace." He answered and she smiled. "I love you Harry" she said to him and he looked at her. "I love you to Gin." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss, he deepened it. She started to un-button his shirt and he stopped her for a second. "Are you sure?" he asked her and she looked at him. "As sure as I'll ever be." She answered him back and he slipped his shirt off.

He pulled her shirt over her head and she blushed in embarrassment, "Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful." He said to her and she leaned down to kiss him as she strattled him. She pulled his pajama pants down as he did the same to her; all she was left in was her bra and knickers. She pulled down his boxers and he slipped her knickers off. "Before we go any farther, are you ready?" he asked and she gave him a sly smiled. "I'm ready, but are you ready?" she asked and she looked down, "yup you're ready." He blushed at her comment and she positioned herself on him.

The first thought threw her mind was, _oh, he's quite big_, but she wanted to move farther, she knew it was going to hurt. "Go ahead" she said and they moved in sync, it was the best time she had ever had she told herself and that night they fell asleep tangled together. Ginny woke the next morning when light was shining threw the windows, but she put her head back down and fell back asleep. Ginny dreamt about the events of last night, well the good events, but her dream was bombarded by Ron's voice. In her dream she looked around, but she didn't see him, uh oh.

"Harry, mate it's almost noon wake up." Ron Weasley said to his best mate, but he didn't expect to see his little sister lying in his bed. He looked around the room, their clothes were every where, they didn't, he thought. "HARRY WAKE UP" he screamed and Harry sat up right, Ginny right behind pulling the covers up to cover herself. "Ginny get dress and get out" Ron said trying to hold back his temper; it was then that they saw Hermione biting her lip by the door. A minute later Ginny swept down and gave Harry a kiss that lingered for a moment, it was broke off by Ron "OUT!" he said and Ginny disappeared with Hermione.

Hpov

This was not something I wanted to be caught in with Ginny, especially not by her brother, and my best friend. "She's 16 years old, far too young to be doing that!" Ron yelled at me and I could see in his eyes how mad he was. "I made sure she was okay with it Ron, I didn't push her. And she came in here; I didn't go looking for this." I answered back "what was she just some random shag?" He yelled at me and my jaw dropped. "Of course not Ron, I love her, I wouldn't do that to her!" I yelled at him and I saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes, my perfectly innocent sister defiantly came into your room last night asking for a good shag!" he yelled and I clamped my fist. "Neither of us planned it Ron, it just happened. Ginny's the one person in this world that I can tell everything, and yes everything to." I yelled and the next thing that happened I didn't expect. Ron punched me smack in the jaw and I toppled back wards. He threw open the door and I saw the girls jump back. I slipped a pair of slacks and a shirt on and followed him out the door. I got down to the common room and saw him on his way out, but I stopped him.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" I yelled at him and he turned around. "You just shagged my little sister and I want you to stay the hell away from her!" Ron yelled and I walked up to him. I punched him smack in the jaw and he came back at me. We toppled onto the ground and I could hear yelling in the back round. A minute later Ron and I were pulled off each other. Mr. Weasley held Ron back and it took Bill and Charlie to hold me back. "Why the hell are you two fighting?" Mr. Weasley yelled. "He shagged Ginny, they shagged!" Ron yelled and I tried to get free.

"I already told you Ronald, that I made sure she was okay with it. I wasn't going to go ahead and do it if she didn't want to. We both wanted to Ron, I'm not the only person in this matter." I yelled back and I saw Ginny come off of the stairs. She walked over to Ron and slapped him across the face. "**I** went into his dorm, **I **told him **I**loved him, **I'm** the one who started it!" she yelled and Ron looked down. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the boys and she stormed out of the common room pulling me along.

Gpov

"HARRY WAKE UP" Ron screamed and Harry sat up right, I followed right behind pulling the covers up to cover myself. "Ginny get dress and get out" Ron said trying to hold back his temper; I then saw Hermione at the door biting her lip. A minute later I was dressed and I swept down and gave Harry a kiss that lingered for a moment, it was broke off by Ron "OUT!" he said and I disappeared with Hermione. We closed the door behind us but listened at the door waiting for Ron to start yelling. "She's 16 years old, far too young to be doing that!" Ron yelled at Harry, and I felt bad, this was my entire fault.

"I made sure she was okay with it Ron, I didn't push her. And she came in here; I didn't go looking for this!" he said back, _thanks for ratting me out Harry_. "What was she just some random shag?" Ron yelled, _oh now he went too far._ "Of course not Ron, I love her, I wouldn't do that to her!" _Aw, why thank you Harry_ "Yes, my perfectly innocent sister defiantly came into your room last night asking for a good shag!" "Neither of us planned it Ron, it just happened. Ginny's the one person in this world that I can tell everything, and yes everything to." Harry yelled at Ron.

The talking or more like yelling stopped and the door flung open, Hermione and I jumping back. Ron stopped down the stairs and not a minute later Harry was following him. Hermione and I followed the boys into the common room and we stood at the stairs. "Why the hell did you punch me?" Harry yelled and Ron turned around. "You just shagged my little sister and I want you to stay the hell away from her!" Ron yelled and my jaw dropped. Harry walked straight to him looking him in the eye and punched him in the jaw. Ron came back at Harry and they started fighting.

"STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW, STOP IT!" I screamed but they didn't listen to me. A minute later my dad, Charlie, and Bill came into the room and saw the boys fighting. My dad pulled Ron back and Bill tried to get Harry but needed Charlie's help. "Why the hell are you two fighting?" Dad yelled and Ron stared straight at me as he said this. "He shagged Ginny, they shagged!" he yelled and Harry tried to get free. Bill and Charlie look at me and my dad didn't say anything. "I already told you Ronald, that I made sure she was okay with it. I wasn't going to go ahead and do it if she didn't want to. We both wanted to Ron, I'm not the only person in this matter." Harry yelled.

I came off the stairs and walked over to Ron who was still being held back by my father. I slapped him across the face and I saw people watching mouths drop. "**I** went into his dorm, **I** told him** I** love him, **I'm **the one who started it!" I yelled and Ron looked down. I walked over to where Harry was no released from my brother's grasps. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the common room. "I didn't mean to get your in trouble Harry." I said and he shook his head. "Ron knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he just over reacted like usual." Harry said and I looked at him.

"How can you be so easy going about everything?" I asked astonished "Spending a year straight with Ron, you have to get used to it." He said and I laughed. "I've lived with him my whole life and I still don't get him" I said and Harry laughed at me. "Do you regret what we did?" I asked and he shook his head. "No, Why do you?" he asked and I shook my head. We came to the lake and sat down, "No, but what does this mean? Are we a couple, are we more?" I asked and he looked at me. "I think we're a couple, who loves each other more than they can describe." Harry said and I gave him a kiss.

Once we pulled away I leaned into his shoulder and set my head there watching the lake. "What are you going to do now that the war is over?" I asked him and he looked at me. "I am going to help rebuild Hogwarts, I'm going to fix up my house Godric's Hallow, and I think I might even marry you." He said and I looked at him. "But for a job what are you going to do?" I asked and he smiled at me. "I said it before and I stand by my decision, I'm going to be an auror." He said and I smiled at him. "What do you want to be?" he asked and I smiled. "A mom, maybe playing professional Quidditch for the Holly Head Harpies, or being a Healer at Saint Mungo's." I said and he smiled at me.

"I think you have a possibility at being all three" he said then he looked at me "at different times of course." He said a second later and I laughed. "I really do love you Harry" I said and he smiled at me. "And I love Ginny." I don't know how long we sat like that but I knew it was for a while because the sun started getting hot and I started getting hungry.

Hpov

I felt bad for getting Ginny in trouble with her family, but in a way it was like she was proud to be with me. We sat in the same spot for at least three hours just looking at the views and kissing each other. "You're hungry?" I asked after I heard her stomach growl. "No, I want to stay like this." She said and I laughed. "I can do that," I said "Kreacher can you come here please?" I asked and a moment later his pop filled the air. "What can I get Master Harry and Miss Ginerva?" he asked and I saw Ginny growl at her full name. "Can you get us something to eat, for a picnic?" he nodded his head and popped away.

"You didn't have to do that." I said and he shrugged it off. A minute later Kreacher popped in a scared Ginny un-intentionally. He gave me the basket and I took the blanket out and set it up over by the tree that I knew my father liked. Since Ginny didn't want to move I picked her up and brought her over to the blanket. She laughed and I set her down. We started to eat lunch and we were talking and laughing until Ginny nudged my shoulder. I turned around and coming towards us was Kingsley, I got up and walked over to him. He smiled at me and started talking.

"A lot of people have been wondering where you were Harry" Kingsley said and I shrugged my shoulders. "With my girlfriend, out here" I said and he smiled at me. "The ministry is in horrible shape, we have barely ten auror's left, and I know you don't want to be the poster child for the ministry, but we need your help Harry." Kingsley said and I looked down. "You want me to be an auror?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, you Ron and Hermione" Kingsley looked at me. "How long would I have to be away?" I asked and that when he looked down. "It's a year away from family for training, only one person can know where you are, but I wouldn't choose someone you are the closets to." He said and I looked down.

"Do I have to make my decision now?" I asked and he shook his head. "No, but you only have a few days. The next training starts in two days." He said and I nodded walking back to Ginny. "What was that about?" Ginny asked and I looked down. "They want me to go to training for an auror." I said and she smiled, "Harry that's great!" she said and I shook my head, "In order to do it I have to go away for a year, with no contact from anyone." I said and her smile faded. "Well that's okay, because you're going to do it." She said and I shook my head. "I've left you once; I'm not leaving you again." I said

"Harry, you're going into training to catch people who may follow what Voldemort wanted, you have to go, I'm not letting you say no." she said and I looked down. "We'll talk about this later." I said and she nodded and leaned into my shoulder. I didn't want to leave, but I wanted to protect Ginny. I couldn't leave her again, but she wanted me to do what I always dreamed of, everything was so confusing.

Gpov

I watched Harry get up and walk over to Kingsley, I had heard him talking to other workers as we were sitting in the Great Hall yesterday, and they wanted Harry to be an auror. I watched their lips move, but I had no idea what they were talking about. Harry walked back over to me and sat down in silence. "What was that about?" I asked "They want me to go to training for an auror." He said and I smiled "Harry that's great!" I said and he shook his head. "In order to do it I have to go away for a year, with on contact from anyone." He said and my smile faded. "Well that's okay, because you're going to do it." I said and he shook his head.

"I left you once; I'm not leaving you again." He said trying to be noble. "Harry, you're going into training to catch people who may follow what Voldemort wanted, you have go, I'm not letting you say no." I said and he looked down. "We'll talk about this later." He said and I nodded and leaned into his shoulder. I didn't want him to leave, but in order for him to do this he would be protecting me and my family, and everyone else who needed protection.

We ate our lunch and after a while we went back inside, I knew we needed to talk to my family, but did I really want to? When we got inside Kingsley came right to us "Have you made your decision Harry?" he asked and "I've decided I'm not" he started and then I cut him off. "He's going Kingsley, I'll have him ready" I said and Harry looked at me. "Okay, well be ready tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m." He said and Harry nodded, I had no idea that they had to leave that soon. "I'll have him ready then" I said and I pulled him upstairs.

When we got upstairs to the common room we sat on the couch in silence. "Why didn't you tell me you had to leave tomorrow morning?" I asked "I didn't know, he said it started in two days I assumed that was when I had to leave." He answered. "Promise me no matter what happens you'll come back for me." I said and he smiled at me. "Ginerva Molly Weasley I promise on my life that no matter what happens or who I meet while I'm away I will come back to you." He said and I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was filled with passion and love, maybe even lust. He picked me up and we started walking to his dorm room. He set me down on the bed and just kissed me not going any farther.

"Harry please, one last time before you have to go." I said and he looked into my eyes. "As long as you're sure" he said and I nodded unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned into kiss me while working to remove my blouse, I helped him the last bit of the way and slipped it off and then went to work on getting his pants undone. He did the same with me and soon I was in nothing but my knickers. He looked at me taking the sight in before removing them and went in for a long kiss. We didn't hurry, it wasn't just shagging right now, we were making love. Neither of us went for dinner, but we dressed and laid in bed thinking about what was going to happen in the future, I wanted nothing but to become Mrs. Harry Potter.

The next morning Harry was ready by 5:45 and everyone of the Weasley's were waiting for him in the Great Hall. Before we said our goodbye's I noticed Harry talking to Bill but I shrugged it off. The moment we started saying out good-bye's I broke down. I ran into his arms, as I was the last person to say goodbye to, I cried into the nook of his neck and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Harry we have to go now" Kingsley said and I gave him one last kiss before Harry and Kingsley disapparated.

Hpov

When Ginny told Kingsley I was going to go I just looked at her. I wanted to be an auror, but it could wait. I didn't want to go away for another year, away from my family getting no news from them. I loved Ginny and no matter what was going to happen in our lives I was always going to be there for her. We went downstairs to the Great Hall that morning with fifteen minutes to spare. I realized I hadn't told anyone where I was going, the one person who would receive the news if something happened. I walked over to Bill, I didn't want anyone else to worry, and he was going to be that one person.

"Bill could I talk to you in private?" I asked and he nodded walking over to a bench with me. "What is it Harry?" He asked and I looked down. "Kingsley mentioned that I had to tell one person where I was while I was away. But the catch is that, that person can't tell anyone else where I am, and they can't tell me anything that's going on at home. It's to prevent me from coming back. Would you be willing to be that person?" I asked and he looked at me. "Of course Harry, I'd be honored" he said and I gave him a half smile. "I have another request but it's one of my own, look out for Ginny for me, I know she's your little sister, but she's the love of my life, please Bill." I said and he nodded.

"Of course Harry, anything" I pulled something out of my back pocket "if they ever try Draco Malfoy for being a Death Eater, have them read this." I said and he nodded. It was nearing the time that I had to leave and we walked over to where everyone was sitting waiting for me to say goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told me to be safe and gave me each a hug. Everyone told me good luck and when I got to Hermione she gave me a hug much like the one she gave me back in fourth year when I was getting ready to fight a dragon. "Make sure you don't get killed out there okay." She said with a little laugh and I nodded.

I knew Ron was still pissed at me for the other day but when I went to say goodbye to him he didn't seem mad. The next person was Ginny and she flung herself into my arms. She cried into my neck and I kissed the top of her head. "Harry we have to go now" I heard Kingsley said and I gave her one last kiss before we disapparated. When we got to the spot I saw that we were in a tent and there were at least 6 other men standing around the tent, "Where are we?" I asked and he gave me a smiled. "We are in Salem Massachusetts in the United States, Harry welcome to your home for the next year." He said and I nodded. "You can write to the person you picked, and yes you can include messages to other family members." He said and I nodded.

He left the tent and I looked around, well I might as well get to know these people. "I'm Harry Potter" I said and they smiled at me. "Zachary Lunchwell" a boy with blond hair said in an American accent. "I'm from Salem, but I heard that the Brit's needed auror's so I'm here to help." He said and I nodded. "Brandon Huntington, I'm from Wales, and everyone knows who you are, thank you." He said clearly knowing my history. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes; he looked like he was 15 rather than 18. "Kyander Grants, I'm from London, thanks for finally getting rid of the snake eyed bastard." He said and I laughed. This guy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, both of his ears were pierced and he looked scary, but after everything I'd been threw I wasn't intimidated.

"I'm Brent, I'm from here, Zach and I made the decision to help you guys together." He said, this kid looked about my age and had blonde hair like Zach. "Layton Rendell I'm from Australia, here to help to Brit's" he said and I laughed. He had long brown hair and blue eyes; I guessed he was in his twenties. "Peter Masen, Wales, but I've been in hiding for the last year, I'm muggle born." He said and I smiled at him, he had brown hair and light brown eyes. Maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; okay, well I kind of deleted Between the nineteen because I wasn't happy with the way it started out, so after I finish this one I might write that one over. So please have fun reading the chapter. **

Gpov

I fell back onto the bench, in my mind I knew he was leaving, but I never really processed it. He was really gone, gone to who knows where for a year. Hermione and Luna came to sit next to me and Hermione put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay Gin, he's coming back." she said and I leaned into her shoulder and broke down crying. "Luna and I are going to take her back to Gryffindor Tower, get her dressed and then take her out for a little." I heard Hermione say. Hermione and Luna helped me get up and took me to the tower, when we got inside it was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked "All down in the Great Hall, its breakfast time." Luna said and I nodded. "Ginny, what's going on, you weren't this torn up when Harry left last year." Luna said and I looked down, "Gin, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything." Hermione said "HarryandIsplettogether" I said quickly and they looked at each other and then to me, "Say that again, but this time a little slower." Luna said treating me like I was two and I glared at her. "Harry and I slept together" I said in a whisper "Now louder this time." "Ugh, Harry and I slept together, twice." I said and Luna's hand flew to her mouth.

"I knew about the one time, but when did the second happen?" Hermione asked "Last night, I guess it was sort of his going away present." I said quietly and Luna gave a little bit of a laugh to the joke I was trying to make. "Twice, you slept with Potter twice!" I heard a voice said and I looked up. Standing there was not only Dean, but Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and George. I gulped and nodded, I was about to cry and I turned my head so it was in Hermione's shoulder. "Everyone out!" I heard some one yell. Hermione and Luna stood up placing me on a coach, and I was left to face my ex-boyfriend.

"Why did you just go and shag Potter, I was there for you Ginny, when he wasn't!" he yelled at me and I glared. "I love him Dean, I honestly and truly love him, and he love's me." I said and Dean gave a little laugh and a smirk. "Right, Potter love's you, then why did he leave for a year and not tell you where he was going, he can tell one person, that's the right for auror training." He yelled and I didn't know the last part. "I told him to go, he was getting ready to tell Kingsley no when I budded in and told Kingsley he was going. Harry wanted to stay with me." I cried and Dean looked down. "He must have told someone else where he was because I'm to emotionally attached to him, I'm his girlfriend Dean." I cried and he sat down next to me.

"I didn't know you told him to go, I assumed that he left to get away from all this, taking the easy road out so he didn't have to deal with his problems. I'm sorry Gin" he said giving me a kiss on the top of my head and walking out of the room. I ran upstairs to Harry's dorm and buried myself in his covers, taking in every last scent of his that was there, I need him right now, I need everything to be okay.

Hpov

I sat out side underneath the stars thinking about Ginny, and what was going to happen when I came back. Would she still want to be my girlfriend, would she want anything to do with me? I hadn't even been gone 5 hours and I was already thinking about this. I heard someone sit next to me and I turned my head to my left to see who it was. "Oi, hello Brent" I said and he looked at me. "What's going on, you don't look like you specifically want to be here." He said and I looked down. "We just got finished with a war over there; I had been gone 8 months with no communication with anyone. I just got back together with my girlfriend, and I wanted to stay awhile, see if we were really meant to be together." I said with a pause.

"I've wanted to be an auror since my fourth year, but when I didn't go back for my 7th year I knew it wasn't possible. Me and my two best friends went off to stop the dark lord, to destroy something that was left for me to do. Voldemort was killed by his own rebounding curse two days ago, and I'm gone for another year. I won't get to go to any of the funerals for friends, and the last family member I had been killed in that battle. I'm his son's god father and I haven't even seen him yet, I want to be home with my girlfriend, but I don't want to quit because this is all for her." I said and he looked at me. "Harry if you're doing this for your girlfriend, make her proud, show her that this is all for her." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry to be dumping this all on you mate." I said and he shook his head. "Nah, it's fine I asked what was wrong." He said and then laughed at something "But next time done give such a long answer." He said and I laughed. "I'll try to remember that." I said and he helped me up. "We are going to meet some of the girls who are training with us at a pub, you want to come?" he asked and I nodded. "Sure, but I'm going to think of Ginny the whole time." I said and he laughed. "Well now I know her name and I don't have to call her girlfriend anymore." He said and I laughed.

"So how many girls are there training with us?" I asked and he shrugged. "Six, lovely ladies!" he said and I laughed. "You know their names?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, there is Jenny, Isabelle, Tyler, Angelina, Katie, and Bridget." He said and I nodded. "I know two girls name Angelina and Katie, maybe it's the one's I know." I said and he shrugged. "Well let's go find out." He said and he put his arm around me and walked me to the pub. As we got to the pub he led me to the table where everyone was gathered and I noticed one person in particular. "Katie?" I said and he head turned. "Harry, oh it's so good to see you!" she said giving me a hug. I saw all the girls had muggle clothes on because of the pub we were in.

Katie had jeans, a long light brown shirt, necklace, and heels. She looked different than she did in school. "Were you at Hogwarts last year?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, my parents didn't think it was safe, so we moved here to Salem. What about you?" She asked and I shook my head. "Ron, Hermione, and I went off to do a job Dumbledore left me, the war's ended." I said and she smiled. "That's wonderful, so do you have a girlfriend?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm dating Ginny Weasley" I said and she pulled my arm. "I'll introduce you to my friends; Angelina should be here in a minute." She said.

"Harry this is Bridget, Tyler, Isabelle, and Jenny." She said, Bridget, Tyler, and Isabelle were all brunette's while Jenny was a blonde. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure" and she paused as she looked at me "why hello Harry." She said giving me a smiled and I waved. "Girls, these are my mates, Zach, Brandon, Kyander, Brent, Layton, and Peter." I said and they waved. "So Harry how are George, and Ginny, and Ron?" Angelina asked me and I looked down. "Ron and Ginny seem like their fine, but I haven't seen George much. But when I get back he's going to beat me up." I said and she looked at me.

"Why's that?" she asked and I looked down "Ginny and I kind of slept together" I said and her eyes widened and mouth dropped. "Yeah, I can see why George would do that. But what in Merlin's name cause you two to do that." She asked and I shrugged. "I love Ginny, and I always have, but she came into my room the night after the battle and things got heated. It didn't help that Ron caught us and when we found out that I was leaving the next morning we did it again." I said and she shook her head. "Yeah, well let's hope nothing comes of it." She said and I nodded.

Gpov two weeks later

Ugh I hated sitting in my bed and then getting up at random times to throw up. Whatever flu I had was really sucking. "You feeling any better honey?" my mom asked and I shook my head. "No, but have we found out what I have?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, but I'll find out soon enough." She said walking out of the room. As I thought things threw in my mind I realized the symptoms, no there was no way I could be. I closed my eyes and tried to push the thought out of my mind. The door opened sometime later and I looked up to see Hermione, "I've been going over the symptoms in my mind; I think I may be pregnant Hermione." I said and he hand flew to her mouth.

"Get dress, I'm going to tell your mom you're feeling better and were going out." She said and I nodded. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, cleaning the grime off me. After brushing my teeth I went back into my room and got dressed. I threw on a light blue dress, some sandals, and a necklace. I let my hair air dry and I bounced down the stairs. "Mom Hermione and I are going out, I feel better, so I'll be home before dinner." I said and I walked into the living room where she was sitting. We walked out of the door and she side by side apparated us to muggle London.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and she looked at me. "In the muggle world there is a test you can take to see if you're pregnant without going to the doctors. You go to the chemists and get the test and then you pee on a little stick." She said and I nodded. The thought was kind of disgusting but I needed to know if I was pregnant, this was Harry's baby. Hermione and I walked into the chemist and she walked over to where they would be. She picked one up and took it over to the cashier and paid for it. "Hermione, where am I going to take it, I can't go home, and my mom would know what it is." I said and she nodded.

A couple minutes later we walked into a store with a bathroom and walked to the back. I went into the bathroom and did what it said; after I was done I stuck it in my back pocket and washed my hands walking out of the room. "How long do you have to wait?" she asked and I looked down "I have two more minutes" I said and we walked out of the store. As we walked along the road the timer on my watch beeped and Hermione looked at me. "Better now than never" she said and I reached into my back pocket. "No" I said and Hermione looked at it. "It's going to be okay Gin, you're parents will understand." She said and we got to the Leaky Caldron.

She opened the seal to Diagon Alley and we walked to get ice cream. When we sat at a table she smiled at me. "Everything's going to be okay Ginny" she said and I nodded. "What am I going to do? The burrow isn't big enough to add a baby too." I said and it looked like she got an idea. "Harry owns Grimmauld Place, we could get the boys to help us fix it up, and you could move in there." She said and I nodded. "Let's go there now; we can see what we need to do." Hermione said and I nodded as we apparated.

Hermione's point of view

I apparated Ginny and I to the front porch step of Grimmauld Place, I really hoped that we could get this place fixed up in time for the baby. We had 8 and ½ months for this, and I hoped that Kreacher was here right now. I opened the door and we walked inside, the charm was down, but Ron and I had been here the other day, so everything was safe. "Ron and I already started cleaning it up; we were going to have it ready for Harry when he comes home." I said, we walked around the house and I showed her the rooms we had already cleaned up. The living room and kitchen were all that we accomplished that day and all the furniture was gone.

"We better go home, you need to tell your parents, and you need to tell them that you are going to be moving here for more space." Ginny nodded and we apparated back to the burrow, I knew this was going to be a hell of a time. We walked inside and we were both surprised to see her whole family there. Ginny looked at me before running upstairs and Ron looked at me. "Hermione can you go get Ginny, dinner's ready." Her mom said and I nodded walking up the stairs Ron right behind me. "What's going on with my sister?" he asked and I looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said and I went in her room. "Your mom says dinner is ready."

Gpov

When it came time for dinner I didn't want to go downstairs. I didn't want to tell my whole family right away, I wanted to talk to my parents about this, and then tell the family. Hermione and I walked down the stairs quietly and right before we got down she stopped me. "You have to tell them tonight Gin, don't wait or it's just going to get harder." She said and I nodded. We walked down the rest of the way I saw that Fleur looked happy and so did Bill, that meant they had news.

I took my seat next to Ron and quietly sat down as everyone looked around. "Okay Ginny something's up with you what is it?" Ron blurted out and I looked around the table, everyone was wondering. "Nothing" I said quietly and Hermione gave me a look. "Ginny this is a family dinner, tell us" my mom said and I looked down with tears in my eyes. "I found out I was pregnant today" I said and I knew everyone had heard. "I'm going to kill him" Ron yelled and my parents looked around. "It's Harry's I caught them together before he left." Ron yelled and I pushed my chair back and ran out to the garden.

I knew someone was following me, but I didn't turn around to look. I got to the old tree off to the side of the house and sunk to the ground. Someone caught me before I hit the bottom and I looked up to see Bill. "Don't you hate me, like Ron hates me and probably everyone else in the house?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Gin, I don't hate you. Yes you made a mistake, but I know you, you are going to take care of this baby and let nothing happen to it just because it is Harry's." he said and I gave him a small smile. "So, you wanna know why Fleur and I are so happy?" he asked and I nodded. "She's three months pregnant with a little girl." He said and I smiled. "So, we're going to be pregnant together?" I asked and he nodded. "Yupp, we named her Victorie Tandra." He said and I smiled.

"I'm happy for you Bill; my biggest brother is going to be a daddy!" I said and he laughed. "Well don't forget little one, you're going to be a mum." He said and I gave a half smile. "I figured out the names already, I was thinking while Hermione and I were out." I said and he looked at me. "Let's hear em" I smiled at the thought. "For a boy it would be James Sirius, and for a girl it would be Lily Luna." I said and he looked at me. "Lily and James" "are Harry's parents." I finished and he nodded. "I want Harry to come home, and be happy, but I don't want him to find out. He'll come home, and he needs to finish this, for me, for us." I said and he nodded.

"Um Gin, mom and dad want to talk to you." Someone said from behind us and I turned around to see Ron. "Okay" I got up and walked inside, Ron pointed to the living room and I walked into the room. "You wanted to see me" I said and they nodded. "Before you say anything, I know I made a mistake. I didn't plan for this to happen, hell I wanted this to happen once Harry and I were married. But Harry didn't push anything on me, I wanted to do this, and of course he agreed, but now that he's away I guess I'll always have a part of him with me." I took a breath "And I plan of asking the boys if they'll help me fix up Grimmauld Place so the baby and I will have more room." I said and they looked at each other and then at me.

"We were just going to say we were disappointed, and ask what you were going to do, but it looks like you have it all figured out." My dad said and my mom smiled threw her tears. "Oh, I'm going to be a grand-mum, I just wish that you would have waited." She said and I gave a small laugh. "Boys get in here" my mom called and Ron, Bill, and George came in the room. "You are to help Ginny fix up Grimmauld Place for her and the baby got it." She said and they nodded. I looked at Bill and then I caught a glimpse of Fleur, "Hey mom, I'm not the only person with news tonight." I said and Bill and Fleur stopped.

"You 'old 'er?" Fleur said to Bill and he nodded. "Well if were all making announcements I guess we have to tell you that Fleur is three months pregnant with a little girl name Victorié Tandra." He said and everyone gave more congratulations. I my mind I wish that everyone could be that happy for me instead of seeing this baby as a mistake. I smiled at Fleur and she came over and pulled my hand to take me in the kitchen. "This baby is not mistake, but a blessing. Ginny 'arry 'ill be so 'appy when he comes home." She said and I smiled "I'm hoping he will; instead of not horribly mad I kept this from him." I said and she shook her head. "'Arry loves you he will be 'appy" I hoped that was true, I really hoped.

Hpov

Training was going great, but I had to constantly remind myself that all of this was for Ginny. Everyone was sitting in the mess hall for breakfast on Friday morning and the guys were laughing. "What was so funny?" I turned and asked Jenny, she gave a bit of a laugh. "The guys found a muggle magazine called Playboy, they think the pictures are funny." She said and I rolled my eyes. "My cousin used to look at that magazine; I always thought they were odd." I said and she laughed. "Here here" she went back to talking with the other girls when Brent and Layton looked at me. "So Harry, you mentioned you had a girl back home, what does she look like?" Brent asked and all the other guys turned to look at me.

"Yeah, her name is Ginny" I said and they rolled their eyes. "You got a picture?" Peter asked and I nodded taking the only picture I had of Ginny out of my pocket. It was from the summer before last and Ginny was sitting on the swing by the pond they had near the house as I pushed her. Her head was thrown back laughing and I was smiling. I handed the picture to Brent and he passed it around the table, "she's pretty Potter." Brandon said and I smiled "Thanks." I said and then from down the table we heard an "Oh my god!" the heads turned towards Katie and she swallowed her food and looked at me.

As we left the mess hall a little later I ran up to Katie, "what was wrong at breakfast this morning, in the letter you got?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing, just something that George told me that surprised me." She said and I looked at her "you told George where you were?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, all my other family was killed during the war." She said and I looked down "Sorry about that" I said and she shook her head. "It's okay; both my parents were auror's, so they had a pretty big target going." She said smiling at me and I nodded. Katie and I walked to the training course and I was actually pretty excited about everything.

**A/N; so how was that chapter for you? Review please, the little green button right down there!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay, so I know that I said Ginny was going to move into Grimmauld place, but in this chapter she is going to move into some other place…sorry. I'm sorry this has taken me so long to put up, I've gotten side tracked trying to write another story and completely forgot about this, but don't worry here is the chapter. **

Gpov

I decided that Grimmauld place had too many memories and I couldn't live there. Especially after everything that had happened in that house and how depressing it was, it was no place to raise a baby. Bill and George had taken me to a couple open houses' to look at different flats, small cottages, and one floor houses. I had yet to find the perfect one at the right price. Bill and George were determined to help me pay rent because I needed to save money for the baby. My schedule was horrible, I spent week days looking for a job and weekends looking for a place to raise my baby. I figured that it would be hard for me to find a job, who would want to higher an almost 17 year old girl who hasn't finished school. George had me working in his shop for money until I found a job and they continued to help me look for a house.

On the last Sunday in June Bill and George had found three open houses and decided to take me to them. The first to houses were horrible and weren't anything to my liking. So I was optimistic to see the last house, but as soon as I saw it I fell in love with it. It was a one floor cottage style house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a good sized kitchen, and a small sitting room. Bill and George made an offer right away, and two days later I was told that I had a new house. The boys ended up buying the house for me instead of renting it, and I was surprised they didn't have to do that for me. But they kept telling me that this was their present for the baby and me.

I wanted Harry more than anything, but I didn't have the heart to go and ask Kingsley where he was. I had a feeling someone was trying to fix that, but it was just a suspicion. I had to wait two weeks until I could start moving things into the house, and that was fine with me, I wasn't ready to be on my own just yet. I had moved some of my things into the house but I was still living at the burrow for the most part. I never thought my brothers could be this much help, I knew they were always there for me, but after this I seriously thought my family was going to disown me. I guess what they say about Weasley's is true; no matter the situation they're always there for you. I guess my family really did love me.

Hpov

After six weeks of being away I desperately wanted to be with Ginny. I told my self over and over that I was doing this for Ginny and I needed to finish this for her. I wanted to go home, I was already away for a year, and I didn't want to be away for another one. The guys helped me get threw this as much as they could, but I really just focused on training and maybe getting done early. As the sunset came one Sunday I sat outside on one of the rocks and watched it happen. "Harry, what's going on?" I turned around and standing there was Katie. "I just wish that I could be with Ginny. I always wanted to be an auror but I've been fighting for so long I just wanted to take some time off. I'm here for her, make a living, get married, have some kids." I said and Katie looked at me. "Harry, everything is going be set into place when you get home." She said and I smiled, I hoped that was true.

Gpov

I waited until I was three months along to move into the house. I thought of everything I had to do and I really wanted to find out the gender. I loved my house it was a light yellow color and had windows in the front. My brothers helped me put a fence around the house for the baby when he or she was born. This house was big enough for the baby and I, but once Harry got home I didn't know if he was going to run or not. As I settled into my home some weeks later I decided it was time to go to Saint Mungo's to find out if I was having a boy or girl. I decided to go alone for this trip and surprise everyone once I found out. That day I dressed in a blue sun dress with white flats and a pendant that was given to me on my 17th birthday that February. I was showing a little bit as it was August and I was three months along.

On that sunny august day I walked into Saint Mungo's with a smile on my face. I knew this wasn't the ideal position to be in, but I wasn't going to be depressed because I made a mistake. "Name" the lady at the front desk in the maternity ward said. "Ginerva Weasley" I said and she nodded and pointed me to a chair to wait. As I sat down I saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner with his mother and I walked over to them. "Hello Draco and Mrs. Malfoy" I said and they looked at me, Mrs. Malfoy giving me a smile. "Hello Ms. Weasley what are you doing here?" she asked "Three month check up, I'm finding out the gender today." I said and Draco looked at me "Where's Potter?" he asked not so rudely. "Auror training, we didn't know I was pregnant before he left." I said and he nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" I asked and they looked at me. "My daughter is having her first child." She said and I looked from her to Draco "I didn't know you had a sister" he laughed "you wouldn't she's 8 years older than me, she was graduated from Hogwarts before my first year." He said and I nodded at the 19 year old. "Ginerva Weasley" someone called and I bounced from my seat to the door where the medi-witch was standing. She took me into a room and sat me on a table "so, are we finding out the gender today?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes we are" she smiled at me "well lay back on the table, and we will pull up the sonogram." She looked around and smiled at me before printing off a picture of the baby. "Well Ms. Weasley I have to say congratulations, you're having a little girl." She said handing me the picture. "Come back in a couple months to make sure everything's okay." She said and I nodded.

I walked back out to the waiting room and I wasn't expecting to see my brothers there. "George, Bill, Ron, Charlie what are you doing here?" I asked taking a double take and looking at Charlie who spent a lot of time at home these days. "We couldn't find you, but when we got to the cottage you had a calendar that said St. Mungo's 12:00, so we came here." Ron said and I laughed "yeah I got to find out if I was having a daughter or son today." I said and Bill looked at me. "Well, what is it?" he asked excited and I laughed. "Well in 6 months you are going to have a niece." I said and they all gave me hugs and start ushering us out of the room. I saw Bill stay behind and I peaking around the door and saw him talking to Malfoy.

Bpov

I was excited to say the least; my wife and my sister were both pregnant with girls. As my brothers ushered my sister out of the room I saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner with his mother. I knew his older sister Clarissa was pregnant with her husband of three years. I watch my brothers and sister go outside and I walked over to the Malfoy's. "Draco, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked and he looked at me as his mother nodded and gave him a small shove to go. "When's your trail?" I asked and he looked down, "Two days" he sadly and I pulled Harry's note from my pocket. "I'll be there" I said and he looked at me confused "why?" I showed him the note and opened it "this was given to me by Harry Potter before he left. He told me that if you were ever tried to read this to the court and it would set you free, I haven't read it but I trust him." I said and Draco looked relieved.

"You know that my mother and I were forced to do those things. My father supported him so much and my mother didn't want anything to do with it. I was only given the dark mark because I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, my life and my parents lives were on the line. Mostly I was doing it to save my mother, my sister was lucky enough to get away from everything when she was young enough." He said and I nodded. "I'm going to make sure you don't go to Azkaban for this." I said and he nodded as I walked out the door to join the rest of my family.

Gpov

I went back to the Burrow with my family to tell them that I was having a little girl. "Ginny, don't scare us like that" my mother said and I laughed. "Why didn't you check the clock mom?" I asked and she looked at little embarrassed. She waved it off and sat down until my father came into the room. "So the reason I was away was because I was at Saint Mungo's" I said and my mother looked frantic. "Is everything alright, is the baby okay?" she asked and I nodded smiling "Yes, she's perfectly healthy" I said hoping they would catch the hint. "She, it's a little girl?" my mom asked and I nodded "Yes, a little girl, and I already have a couple names in mind." I said and they all looked at me "well what are they?" they asked all together and I laughed. "Well I like Isabelle Grace, and Analeigh Elisa." I said and they all smiled.

"Well if we're taking tabs I vote Analeigh" George said and I laughed "I'm with George, but what is the least name going to be, Weasley or Potter?" Ron said and I rolled my eyes. "Hm Isabelle Weasley, or Isabelle Potter, Analeigh Weasley or Analeigh Potter…I'm going with Potter Ronald." I said sarcastically and they laughed. "I won't decide right away on a name but I'm leaning towards Analeigh." I said and George and Ron high fived each other. That night the family ate together for the first time in weeks. Between everything that was going on these last months things were different around here. Charlie had left Romania for a while to be with the family understanding that he was needed at home right now.

He took his part in keeping George from getting depressed, and being there for me when I needed or wanted him. Most of the time I wanted Harry, I wanted him to be here for everything, but he couldn't because he was doing what I wanted him to. In the last three months I had gone to the ministry countless times making my way to Kingsley's office but half way there I turned back, I couldn't take that away from him. After I went home that night I settled down in my room with a book and turned the reading lamp on and opened to my page. The book was some muggle thing I picked up in London one day called _Where the Red Fern Grows. _The book was good, but sad and whenever I tried to put it down I had to pick it back up.

As I sat there and read I thought about the baby and how things were going to change when Harry got back and found out about the baby. I knew that I could start the nursery and I knew with the money I had saved up I could get some things for the nursery. The next morning there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Bill. "Bill, what are you doing here?" I asked offering for him to come inside. "Harry talked to me before he left, and now that we know you're having a little girl I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you this." I looked at him and he pulled something out of his pocket. "This is the key to Harry's vault at Gringgotts, he told me to give this to you if you ever needed money for something no matter what it was. I'm giving you this so you can make her nursery special, but promise me you'll only use it for the baby." He said and I nodded. "Of course, thank you Bill" I said.

Bill stayed for a while and we chatted over tea until he returned home to his pregnant wife. In my mind I loved the thought of being married and having a baby. Sharing this time period together and going threw everything together; choosing the name, painting and decorating the nursery, and someone to hold your hand in labor. Even though Harry wasn't here right now I knew my siblings were going to be there for me, and I hadn't told anyone but I wanted Hermione to be in the delivery room with my mother and I. So a couple days later I went out to Diagon alley to purchase some money, both muggle and wizard. I walked threw the streets of Diagon Alley getting stares from people; I knew that I had to ignore them, but I really didn't want to.

Bpov

After family dinner that night Fleur and I returned to Shell Cottage. I told her about meeting the Malfoy's at Saint Mungo's and how I was going to testify for Draco on Harry's behalf. I was surprised when she supported me fully. I still had one day after the next to figure out what I wanted to say, but I had a pretty good idea. The next morning as I woke to Fleur's cooking I thought about how Ginny was going to pay for the baby's nursery. When Harry slipped me the note for Draco another note was inside explaining different things. He asked me to give the key to Ginny if she ever needed any money for anything. I ate with Fleur and then told her where I was going; she nodded giving me a kiss and sending me on my way.

I arrived at Ginny's cottage and I saw her sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and sipping tea. I knocked on the door and she opened the door looking surprised. "Bill what are you doing here?" she said surprised and I gave a little laugh. She offered me inside and we took a seat at the table and I took a deep breath. "Harry talked to me before he left, and now that we know you're having a little girl I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you this." She looked at me funny and I pulled the key out of my pocket. "This is the key to Harry's vault at Gringgotts, he told me to give this to you if you ever needed money for something no matter what it was. I'm giving you this so you can make her nursery special, but promise me you'll only use it for the baby." I said and she nodded. "Or course, thank you Bill" she said and I nodded.

I stayed at Ginny's for a while, we sipped tea and talked about different things, but finally I needed to get home to my wife. I saw the look on Ginny's face when I left and I knew she was longing for Harry, and I wished there was some way for him to find out. I didn't dare go to Kingsley without Ginny's permission, she wanted him there for a better future for them, and I wasn't going to stop that. I went home that day and took Fleur out for dinner, something to spoil her, and something we rarely did. I went to bed thinking of getting up the next morning and going to testify for Harry Potter's enemy. "Bill 're you 'ure that this is what 'arry wanted you to do?" she asked me and I nodded. "He asked me to go to his trial and read this out loud, but making sure they knew it was from him." I said and she nodded letting me walk out the door and apparate to the ministry.

When I got inside I went to the front desk and she directed me to Trail room three, the room where Harry's trail took place just three years ago. I walked into the court room and saw the people sitting around the room, Kingsley conducting the trail. "Today the trail of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy take place; there is no one to testify." He said and Draco looked around looking for me. "Yes there is Kingsley" I said and he looked at me. "I'm here to testify on the behalf of Harry James Potter." I said and he looked at me "That's not possible he's away training." He said and I shook my head. "It seems that he knew this day was going to happen, so he asked for me to testify on his behalf." I said and Kingsley smiled. "Well say what you have to Mr. Weasley" he said with a happy tone.

"I'm reading a letter written by Harry James Potter on the 23rd of May 1998." The court nodded and I went on. "Many of you know that Draco and I have been enemies since our first year at Hogwarts, but that doesn't stop me from saving the innocent. Draco Malfoy was pushed by Riddle to try and kill Dumbledore in our 6th year. Riddle threatened him with his parents, saying if he did not succeed they would be killed. Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, it was Severus Snape. But Snape did do it of his own free will, it was to protect Draco, and because Snape had made a deal with Dumbledore at the end of our fifth year. So when Dumbledore was at the top of the Astronomy tower with myself (yes I was there, hidden below where they couldn't get me) Snape casted the killing curse, a favor for Dumbledore. If you didn't notice Draco rarely fought at the final battle, and I think he wanted this to end as much as everyone else. He deserves to be set free of Riddle and the world looking at him wrongly, he did everything in fear." I took a breath and looked at Narcissa Malfoy.

"On the behalf of Narcissa Malfoy she did what she was told by her husband and Riddle. I don't know if she ever took the Dark Mark, but I don't think she did. When I walked into the forest that night I was fully prepared to die, but as Riddle sent another killing curse at me it only killed a part of his soul that was living inside me. Riddle fell to the ground and sent someone to check if I was alive. She knew fully well that I was alive and saved me by telling him I was dead. She doesn't deserve to go to Azkaban; she deserves to live the rest of her life her own way, not by being ordered to do something by some controlling bastard." I finished as the court gave a little laugh. Kingsley looked at the Malfoy's and then looked at me, "I declare them free to go, and live you're lives as you choose." Kingsley said and Draco and his mother smiled at each other.

I walked out of the court room and I saw Narcissa and Draco waiting for me. "Thank you so much Mr. Weasley, we never would have gotten out if you hadn't read that letter. We owe you and Mr. Potter for saving us." Narcissa said and I nodded. "You're welcome, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Harry asking me, you really owe everything to him." I said and she nodded before walking away. I saw Draco put his arm around his mothers waist and they walked threw the doors. I apparated back home and walked into the living room where Fleur was sitting. "How did everything go?" she asked "Good, they were set free" I said and she smiled. "Bill, I figured out a way we can tell 'arry." She said and I looked at her. "How?" I said excitingly and she laughed. "The baby announcements always go into the prophet; we can send him one with Kingsley's permission the day she's born." "That's a great idea" I said kissing the top of her head.

Gpov (3 months later)

Finally I had finished the nursery, it was kind of plain but I like it the way I made it. The walls were a light pink and the crib was in the center of the room with a dream catcher at the top by her head. It was hanging from the ceiling, the white net had dragonflies all over and I thought it was relaxing. The inside of the crib was padded and over to the right I put in a changing table and a small wardrobe where all her clothes would go. The window at the front of her room had a small heater underneath it and then there was a rocking chair to the right where I loved to sit sometimes. Being six months pregnant was hard sometimes, I was alone in my cottage, and I couldn't help but think about Harry and how much I wanted him to be here.

Fleur could have her baby at any moment and Bill was going to floo me as soon as she went into labor. I wanted to be there for this, I wanted to see my niece and be with her, get used to a baby before mine came and I was all alone with her. I knew Bill and Fleur were up to something but I didn't know what, and I didn't feel like asking. I was getting ready for bed that night when I heard my floo go off. "Ginny, Fleur's water just broke; meet us at Saint Mungo's." I heard Bill's frantic voice said and I slipped on night shoes and grabbed a jacket before apperating to the hospital. "Bill and Fleur Weasley" I said to the receptionist and she pointed me to a room down the hall. When I walked inside Fleur was passing and Bill looked like he was going to faint. "Have you told mom and dad?" I asked and Bill looked up.

"No, I better go do that" he said and he ran out of the room. "How's the pain?" I asked and she looked at me, "This baby better come out now, Bill is never touching me 'gain" she said and I laughed. Four hours later after sitting in the waiting room with my family Bill came out and announced the arrival of daughter Victorie Isabelle Weasley. I was one of the first to come and visit it her, and I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when Analeigh was born. I went home and fell asleep with a smile on my face; I couldn't wait to be a mother.

February 1999

Ugh, these pains needed to go away. My stomach had been hurting all day and I didn't think it was the baby because I wasn't due for another three weeks. It wasn't until I felt water trickle down my legs that I realized I needed to get to Saint Mungo's. I sent my patroness to the burrow and to Shell cottage and apparated away. "My names Ginny Weasley I think my water just broke." I said and they helped me to a room where they had me change into a gown. My mother and Hermione came running in the room as the medi-witch was taking an ultrasound. "How are you feeling Gin?" Hermione asked and I looked at her. "My stomach hurts, but other than that I'm fine" I said and the medi-witch looked at me. "We need to get the baby out now; we're going to have to do a caesarean section." She said and I looked at me mom. "I'm sorry but only one person can be in the room. "Mom, no offence but can it be Hermione?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course" she blew me a kiss before going to the waiting room.

The medi-witches gave me something so I wouldn't feel the pain and put a curtain up so I couldn't see. Hermione held my hand and they said something signaling they got her out. After a minute I saw them doing something and I started getting frantic "what's wrong with my baby, why isn't she crying?" I asked and the medi-witch looked at me. "The baby's cord was wrapped around her neck; we didn't get to her in time. I'm sorry Miss. Weasley but your daughter was a still born." I immediately started to cry and I saw Hermione disappear out of the room, I knew she had to deliver the bad news.

Hpov (Hermione)

I felt so bad for Ginny, no-one deserved that kind of news, and I really didn't want to deliver it to our family. I got out to the waiting room and her families faces looked up at me. "How's the baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked and I looked down. "The baby's cord was wrapped around her neck. They couldn't get to her in time, she was still born." I said and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took off in the direction of Ginny's room. Bill, Percy, and Charlie put their heads in their hands and Fleur distracted herself with Victorie. Ron walked over and pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. Things really were horrible right now.

Bpov

The next day after the still birth I walked to the ministry where my appointment was with Kingsley. "Bill it's wonderful to see you, but why did you need to see me immediately?" he asked "I'm not here on good terms Kingsley, you did nothing wrong, but Harry needs to come home." I said and he looked at me. "Bill, I know we talked about Ginny's pregnancy but he can't come home for the birth." Kingsley said and I looked down. "She had the baby last night, she was still born." I said loudly and Kingsley looked at me. "Go to his camp, its right outside of Salem." He said and I apparated to the camp. Here goes nothing…

Hpov

"Harry, there's a visitor for you" Brent said and I was confused, who was visiting me? "Bill what are you doing here?" I asked as he stepped threw the tent flap. "Harry you need to come home" he said and I looked at him. He sat at the table and started to explain everything to me, how Ginny found out she was pregnant, how she didn't go back to Hogwarts, how she bought the cottage and decorated the baby's nursery, and finally how the baby was born last night and it was a still birth. I needed to go home…

**So how's that for you? No, I'm not finished I promise, but we only have a couple more chapters…and maybe a sequel??? So I know I hurried threw but I promise I included the important stuff, next chapter will be out soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hpov

"Ssh, I'm right here" I said cradling her in my arms. Her long red hair was tied up in a pony tail and her face was red from crying. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be training" she said tears still falling down her face. "Bill came and got me, you can't go threw something like this alone." I said and she kissed me. "I've wanted to do that for so long" she said and I kissed her again. "You should have got someone to tell me, I would have come home." I said and she looked at me "I know you would have, that's why I didn't have anyone get you. I told you to go, and I didn't want you to put your career on hold for me." She said and I kissed her tears away. "I don't care about having a career, all I want is you Gin, all I've ever wanted is you." I knew Ginny loved me, and I knew I loved her; I had loved her since my 6th year.

"I love you Harry, always have, always will." She said and I looked at her. "What was the gender?" I asked her quietly she looked at me and I saw another tear fall. "A little girl, I was going to name her Analeigh Grace Potter **(A/N; I don't know if I said a middle name or not, but if I did pretend it was Grace) **I was thinking about naming her Lily, but I didn't want to make that decision without you here." She said quietly and I kissed her. "She was going to be beautiful, just like her mother." I said and she laughed a little. "No, she was going to have bright green eyes, just like her father." She said and I shook my head. "Whatever you want dear" I said and the door opened and someone gasped. "Harry dear," I saw Mrs. Weasley and she gave me a large hug. "I'll leave you two be" she said walking out of the room.

Ginny and I took the time to cry, we had just lost our first born from a still birth and it was horrible. As Ginny fell asleep later the next day I got up from the bed where I lied with her and went out to the waiting room where I knew some of her family stayed. When I got out there I didn't see any of the Weasley's but I saw Draco Malfoy. I walked over to him and sat down before he looked up, "Thank-you" he said and I looked at him "What for?" he looked confused at the moment "For saving my mother and I from going to Azkaban, I know you didn't really want to do it, but you did." He said and I shook my head. "I didn't do I because I had to, I did it because they can't send the innocent to jail." He looked at me and I wiped my eyes. "You've been crying" he said and I nodded "You're here because Ginny had the baby, shouldn't you be happy?" he asked and I looked down.

"We lost the baby; her name was going to be Analeigh. Ginny had her still born" I said and he looked at me "I'm sorry Potter" he said and I nodded. "I knew you were innocent because that day I cursed you in the bathroom, you were crying. I knew then that you were being forced to do these things. You couldn't kill Dumbledore for a reason, you didn't have the heart to kill, you weren't like them, and so Snape did Dumbledore a favor." I said and he looked at me. "You were there that night?" he asked and I nodded "Underneath my cloak, down below, but I didn't know why Snape killed Dumbledore till a few months ago." I said and Draco looked at me. "Snape killed him because he promised my mother" I shook my head. "Snape killed Dumbledore because they had a plane set 7 months before that, Dumbledore was dying, Snape did him a favor." I said and he looked at me.

"You should get back you your girlfriend, I'm sure she's looking for you." He said and I nodded. "I know we were never friends, but if you ever need anything I'd be glad to help." I said and he nodded. I walked threw the doors and went into Ginny's room, she was sitting up looking at me. "Where were you?" she asked me, "I was talking to someone who needed to be talked to." I said and she nodded. "They said that I could go home today, I live in a little cottage about 5 kilometers from Bill." She said and I nodded. "Then we will return home, remind me to pay your brothers back" I said and they walked in. "You will be paying us back for nothing, it was a present to Ginny and you." They said and I nodded.

**A/N; I know it's short, I'M SORRY! But it was really just a filler chapter. The next couple chapters are going to be what's happened in the last couple years. There isn't much to this story, but maybe I'll have another Harry Potter one up soon. But read my new Twilight one called In the Arms of and Angel…please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hpov (Two days later)

Sadness filled everyone today; we stood around the small hole that was dug in the ground. I looked around I wasn't the only one crying. Ginny was crying into my neck and I had tears running down her face. I never thought that I would be standing around my daughter's grave, my first child. It was harder than I thought, and I guess Ginny and I now knew how her parents felt when they had to burry Fred. No I didn't, I didn't get to spend 19 years with her, or feed her, change her diapers. I didn't even get to be there when Ginny was going threw her pregnancy, I should have fought harder. I didn't deserve to be called Analeigh's father. Ginny and I stayed behind staring at the hole where out daughter was just buried; she turned to look at me.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked me. "Why do I get to be called the father? I didn't do anything while you were pregnant." I said and she looked at me. "Because you are her father Harry, you had everything to do with her." I shook my head "I don't deserve that title" I said and Ginny slapped me. "You deserve everything, it was my fault you weren't here for anything, you didn't have a say in anything. I pushed you to go away; I don't deserve to be called her mother." Ginny screamed at me. "You spent nine months with her, you figured out her name, decorated the nursery, you got everything I wanted, I wish I could have stayed, you have every right to be her mother, you got to see her when she was born." I yelled back.

Ron pov

"You got to see her when she was born" we turned around to the yelling voices of Harry and Ginny, they were both crying. My mom went to walk towards them and I latched onto her arm. "No, you have to let them do this" I said and she must have understood because she put her hand on mine and walked away with my father. Hermione put her hand in mine and we walked back to where we would apparate back waiting for Harry and Ginny. A few minutes later they walked back and they both looked angry, maybe we should have butted in. "I'm done with him, he's an asshole." She said and apparated to the cottage as I looked like Harry. "What the hell happened?" I yelled at him and without saying anything he apparated away.

Hpov

One minute we were yelling about Analeigh the next it was something else. She broke up with me, I was too much to handle, I wasn't ever going to be 'the' one. I had no-where to go, but when I apparated to Diagon Alley I didn't expect to run into Mrs. Tonks. "Harry I'm so sorry" she said and I knew she was talking about Analeigh. "Ginny broke it off, so I was just going to get a room at the leaky caldron." I said and she shook her head. "I'm sure Teddy wants to spend some time with his God-father, you'll come stay with us." She said and she apparated us back to her house. As soon as she handed Teddy to me he lit up, his hair changed to black and his eyes my green, he was an exact replica of me as a child. "Harry, this came for you sometime before, I think you need to read it." She handed me the letter and I put Teddy down for a nap before reading them.

_Harry, _

_I know your reading this letter and wondering why I'm writing. I should have never treated you the way I did as you were growing up. But in a way it was hard for me to looking into your bright green eyes everyday and know that you had something to do with the death of my sister. When you were a baby I tried to give you what I gave Dudley, but then as you started growing I saw how much you looked like your father. Even before you were born and your mother was with him, I blamed things on him, so I started blaming things on you. I loved Lily, I really did, but it was hard for me knowing she was different. _

_I called her a freak and did those things because I was jealous. I don't know if you knew, but I once tried writing the man you called Dumbledore. Lily spoke of him so often, and how he was the greatest wizard of the time, I wanted to be like them. But when she was off at school instead of trying to live a normal life, I was angry at her being away. She was learning things I never could, and maybe she would even go off and marry one of them. She complained of James Potter until Christmas Holidays of her 5__th__ year. That vacation I didn't hear anything about how James Potter was arrogant, or a toe-rag, she said nothing. _

_When she came home that summer I didn't know that she was going to have friends staying here for a couple weeks. I never wanted to be around more freaks, that was what I told my parents. So that summer I distanced myself from the house, and I met your Uncle Vernon. Lily hated him that was all the more reason why I wanted to be with him. But the day she died I was a mess, I kept quite that day, and when I woke up the next morning and saw you I wanted to do everything in my power to help you. But I hated you more and more over the years, and I'm sorry. I wrote this letter for a couple different reasons, to let you know that we are back at Privite Drive, and the Vernon was killed a couple months ago before the war ended._

_I was wondering if you would ever come by and just talk to us. I know you don't want anything to do with us, but it would give me some closer. It still the same house, and everything is pretty much the same. Harry I know you hate us, but at least give us another shot. You don't have to call before coming, just show up. _

_Aunt Petunia _

I put the letter down on the coffee table and I looked at Andromeda. "She sent it 8 months ago, it arrived here." She said and I nodded. "Would you mind if I took Teddy with me?" I asked her and she shook her head. "I'm sure that he would love getting out of the house." She said and I went to his room to pick him up. Soon I was standing at the front door of Privite Drive and I had no idea why I was here. Wait, yes I did have an idea, I need to talk to them, and they were my family to matter what.

I knock on the door and a minute later someone opened it and I was staring at my aunt. "Harry, we didn't think you were coming." She said and then she saw Teddy in my arms. "Is this your son?" she asked and I shook my head. "He's my godson" I said and she nodded inviting me into the house. We sat in the living room and just talked for a while until she asked why it took me so long to come visit her. "I was away training to being an auror, which is pretty much like a muggle police officer. But I had to come back early" I said leaving a reason out. "Why'd you have to come back early?" I looked down; I had to know this was coming. "My girlfriend was pregnant and the baby was still born. We buried her earlier today, and then she broke up with me." I said and she I noticed that I had tears coming down my face.

"Where are you staying?" she asked quietly. "I'm staying with my god son's grandmother, his parents were killed in the finally battle." I said and she looked at me. "Can you tell me about it, I mean if it's not too hard?" She said and I nodded. I heard the door open and we turned around and saw Dudley there, astonished that I was alive. "I was just about to tell your mother about the finally battle." He sat down and listened as Teddy played on the floor. "I was off with Ron and Hermione searching for these things you call Horcruxes. When I realized where the last one was, Tom Riddle, or Voldemort finally figured out what we were searching for and went there himself." I said and they looked at me.

"Ron, Hermione, and I got in threw a portrait threw a pub, and then from there the battles started. We thought we destroyed the last horcrux so we started fighting, Ron watched his brother die fighting, and I gave up my life to save those who love me. Tom destroyed the unknown horcrux inside me and he thought I was dead. But when he told them to surrender I slipped my invisibility cloak on and disappeared. I ended up killing Tom Riddle, and every one of his followers was sent to jail. Ginny and I got together that night, and two days later I went off to auror training. She found out she was pregnant and then miss carried the baby." I said and some how I knew they felt bad about everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Rpov

I had never seen Ginny so heart-broken before. Now that she didn't have Analeigh and her and Harry had broken up she was rarely around. I knew that people would pop over to her cottage and check on her but she was always crying. Bill was always over there, or tried to be over there when he wasn't at home with Fleur and helping take care of their 3 month old daughter Victorie. The other thing was that no-one knew where Harry was, Bill said he wasn't back at training, and he wasn't at the burrow, we didn't know where else he could be. As I walked threw Diagon Alley one day I didn't expect to see Harry threw one of the windows. He was holding Teddy in his arms and the young boy was giggling.

Harry was pointing to an owl in a cage outside of the Owl Emporium and Teddy was clapping his hands. They walked into the store and then walked out holding the owl in the cage and then started to walk away. I couldn't help but follow him around Diagon Alley, it didn't look like he knew someone was following him, and I was surprised when I saw him go into a building of flats. I then saw Andromeda Tonks walk in and she smiled at me. Moments later she came back out with Teddy and she apparated away. I walked into the building and went in search for Harry's room, but I wasn't surprised when I was told that he lived on the fourth flour in D5. I walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door, it took him a couple minutes to answer.

I did the first thing that came to mind when he opened the door, I punched him. "What the hell Ron!" he said and I glared at him "That's for breaking it off with Ginny" I said to him and he looked down. "I didn't break-up with Ginny, she broke up with me." He said and I looked at him before he shut the door. I apparated to Ginny's cottage before I went home and I knocked on the door. "What Ron" she said letting me in. "Why did you let everyone think that Harry broke it off with you? When you were the one who broke up with him?" I surprisingly yelled at my broken sister. "How'd you find out about that?" she asked me quietly "I found out where he was living and I punched him, thought that he deserved it for breaking my little sister's heart. Found out from him that you broke it off, why'd you do it?" I asked and she shut the door.

"I was broke I thought that being detached from him would soften the blow of loosing Analeigh, but it doesn't and now it's my fault that I don't have him near." She said and I shook my head. "He would have been an amazing father, he's been taking care of Teddy and how 'Dromeda been feeling, he might have him full time." I said before opening the door and leaving. I couldn't believe that Ginny had left Harry because he reminded her of Analeigh. Harry would have made things better not worse, Ginny really was loosing it.

Hpov

I had spent two weeks living with Andromeda and Teddy before I found a cheep flat in Diagon Alley. It had two bedrooms and two loos with a fair sized living area. I made sure it had enough room for Teddy because I had been taking care of him because of Andromeda's health. After living in my flat for two weeks and taking care of Teddy I took him out to Diagon Alley for a little. After buying him some toys for my flat I decided it was time to get a new owl. Teddy took interest to an owl sitting in the window. It was white with spots, and different colors of feathers. As I went to buy the owl Teddy start yelling Rosie! So we decided to buy her and I named her Rosie. An hour later we walked back to my flat where Dromeda was picking him up.

So I took Teddy back to my flat where he started to play with Rosie until 'Dromeda picked him up. There was a knock on my door a couple minutes later and I picked up Teddy and went to answer the door. "Ronald Weasley was standing outside your building" she said taking Teddy from my arms. "Thanks 'Dromeda, just don't tell him where I live." I said and she laughed. "No problem, but I see you bought a new owl." She said looking at Rosie and I nodded. "Yeah, Teddy named her Rosie" I said and she laughed "Thanks for taking care of him Harry; I'll owl you if I need you again." She said and I smiled.

I went back and sat on my coach staring at the television that I had in the corner. Half an hour later there was a knock on my door and I saw Ron standing there looking angry. I opened the door and before anything was said he punched me in the jaw. "What the hell Ron!" I yelled as he walked away. "That's for breaking it off with Ginny." He said and I looked down, "I didn't break it off with Ginny, she broke it off with me." I said and Ron walked away and I shut the door. As I sat in my flat for the rest of the day an owl arrived and it looked like it was from the auror training camp.

_Harry, _

_I know that now that you have been gone from the training program for 6 weeks you aren't coming back. Everyone has been wondering where you are and it is pretty clear you had to go home for some reason. A ton of us talked to Katie because we had a feeling she knew something, you know Katie. But when she told us that your girlfriend was pregnant we didn't expect you to be going home for the birth of your daughter. We all want to know how she is doing, and how everything back home is. _

_Peter_

So Katie did know something, why didn't she tell me? I got out a piece of parchment and started to write back.

_Peter, _

_Katie was right when she said Ginny was pregnant. But I didn't go back for Analeigh's birth. They planned to tell me when I came home in May, but Ginny ended up having her still born. I don't know if I'll be coming back because Ginny broke up with me and I'm helping to take care of my god-son. I haven't talked to Ginny in almost six weeks, so I really don't know how she is. I'll talk to Kingsley and Andromeda to see if it's okay with me going back. _

_Harry_

Maybe I would go back, I wasn't needed her and I only took care of Teddy occasionally, now I really needed to go talk to Kingsley.


	7. Chapter 7

Hpov

Was it normal for a person to be this unhappy? All I did was work, watch Teddy, sleep, and occasionally I would go out with friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were who I usually went to. But after six years shouldn't I be moving on with my life, finding someone else, a person who really wanted me? But I couldn't do that to Analeigh, I would always be her father and Ginny would always be here mother and I wanted us to stay that way. The thing that was hard though was that Ron and Hermione were finally getting married, two months after George and Katie got married. "Harry what are you still doing here?" someone asked and I turned to see Jenny standing there. "Just thinking" I said and she sat on my desk.

"About what Mr. Savior of the wizarding world?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "Ron and Hermione are getting married this weekend, but Ginny is going to be there." I said and she looked at me "I'll pick you up at six" she said and I gave her a confused look. "You don't want to show up there alone, and we can tell everyone we're friends, we won't be lying." She said and I laughed. "Fine, but only because I don't want to go alone, but I do have to pick up my godson, he's the ring bearer for the wedding." I said and she laughed, "Well you may have some competition because Teddy is so darn cute." She said and I laughed "I'm fine with that, but tomorrow at six for the rehearsal and then the wedding is at six tomorrow night." I said and she waved her hand at me and walked off.

Gpov

Six years since we had been together, why did I have to be so foolish to break up with him? I was hurt that we lost out daughter, yes, but Harry was hurting to and I had to go make things worse. I had little things about him in the passing over the years, but no-one ever mentioned his name directly to me. I was standing in the shower thinking about what was to come tonight; I was surely going to see him at Ron and Hermione's rehearsal dinner. "Ginny can I come in?" I heard Hermione's voice at the door say. "Sure" I said slipping my robe on. Hermione stepped in the room and looked at me, "I want you to have fair warning that he's going to be there tonight, Teddy is going to be with him." She said and I nodded.

"I figured that much" I said and I slipped into my bedroom. "Gin, living in this cottage and barely coming around to the house, it hasn't been good for you." She said and I looked at her. "Mione, is he dating?" I asked quietly changing the subject. "I don't think so, but he is bringing a friend from work tonight and tomorrow." She said and I nodded. "I guess, I know in advance, but I'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour." I said going to get ready and she apparated back to the Burrow. I slipped on the black dress I had bought for the occasion and started doing my hair. I made some curls with my wand before settling on an up-do and putting on a little make-up. I looked at my watch before apparating to the new restaurant in Diagon Alley.

The whole restaurant was dedicated to the end of the war and run by Seamus Finnegan and his girlfriend Grace. I was shown to the upstairs of the restaurant where all the private parties were thrown and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't here yet. "Ginny, oh darling you look beautiful" my father said when he saw me and gave me a hug. "You need to come around more often, you can't stay locked up in that small cottage all the time. All you do is play quidditch and go home, it's unhealthy." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine dad honestly" I said and that's when I saw his familiar green eyes walk in the room.

Teddy was in his arms, and I could see how much he really did look like Remus. But on his right was a beautiful blonde girl with a short red dress on, she made me look like I was the ugliest person alive. Harry's eyes met with mine for a short minute before he was cut off by Neville coming over to see him. I walked over to where Luna was and she was smiling lovingly at Neville. "You two are perfect together you know that right?" I said to her and she blushed. "I guess we are, but you and Harry were better together." She said and I looked down. "I haven't talked to him in six years, how does that qualify as being perfect together?" I asked barely above a whisper. "I may be loony lovegoode, but I was a Ravenclaw and that does mean we are smart." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what I would say to him if I got the chance, there are six years worth of things that need to be said. It doesn't help that he has that blonde on his arm." I said and Luna gave a half smile. "She's isn't his girlfriend Gin, that's Jenny. He went to training with her after the war, everyone he went with his here. Ron and Hermione met them after they graduated." She said and I saw that they were all together now. "That's Zach, Brandon, Kyander, Brent, Layton, and Peter. Then the girls are, Angelina and Katie whom you know, then there is Jenny, Bridget, Tyler, and Isabelle." She said and I blushed, I saw two girls who went to training walking my way and I gulped. "Hi Luna" they said and Luna nodded before walking off.

"You're Ginny aren't you?" One asked and I nodded afraid. "We aren't going to hurt you, I'm Tyler and this is Isabelle." She said and as they talked to me I looked over their shoulders at Harry who was talking to the guys but trying to play with a five year old Teddy. "Um, I'll be right back" I said before I knew what I was doing. "Hi Harry" I said as I walked up to him and he didn't say anything he just looked at me. "Harry!" the girl who was with him said and he turned to look at her, "come dance, it's your favorite song. Teddy you come too, I can't wait to see your dance moves. Well what your uncle didn't teach you." She said whispering the last part to Teddy loud enough so Harry could hear. She picked Teddy up and went off as Harry went after them.

"She's perfect for them" I mumbled and someone looked at me. "Harry and Jenny, no, Jenny's boyfriend is a dragon trainer in Romania, they were introduced by Ron. He's supposed to be here tonight, but Jenny doesn't know." One of Harry's friends said and I saw Charlie walk threw the door, I didn't know he was coming. "Charlie!" someone said and I saw Jenny put Teddy down and run into Charlie's arms. "So that's who Charlie's girlfriend was!" I said to myself and someone looked at me. "You know Charlie?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, he's my brother of course I know him." I said and the guy looked at me. "You're Ginny? The same Ginny who was pregnant with Harry's daughter?" he asked and I nodded.

"Oh" was all he said and I walked over to Charlie who still held Jenny in his arms. "It's really nice to see you Charlie but I'm going to be heading home" I said and he looked at me. "Ginny, I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, night little sis." He said but as I remembered how happy Harry was I couldn't help but shed a tear. "Yea tomorrow" I said quietly before going outside and apparating home.

Hpov

It was so hard seeing her there tonight, but I knew she wasn't happy. The Ginny I knew always had a smile on her face, and barely shed a tear. But as I saw that one tear slide down her cheek I knew that she was still broken. I stayed at the dinner for a while longer, until I realized that I needed to get Teddy home to bed before 'Dromeda found out he was out this late. I got back to the two bedroom flat I had bought a while back. Teddy was sound asleep in my arms; he really was the cutest little boy I had seen. On days like this I always thought about what Analeigh would look like right now. If Ginny and I would still be together raising our daughter, or if we would be separated and working together the best we could.

Her fifth birthday would be coming up soon, and Teddy's sixth would be following just a couple months after that. I had a tradition I did every year; I would go to Godric's Hallow where we buried her and just sit there and tell her about all the things she has missed during the year. I did the same thing on the anniversary of my parent's death, and I went to wish them happy birthday when their days came along. I sat on the couch twirling my wand in my hand and I thought about Hogwarts and how much I missed it there sometimes. Nothing had been the same since I left all those years ago; it really had been 7 years hadn't it? I made a thought to go and visit the school before it opened again in September, but being it was May I wondered if I would be okay for me to go and visit now.

I feel asleep on the sofa that night, and the next morning I was woken up by a small explosion at my feet. I grabbed my wand and slammed my glasses on my face but sitting on the floor was Teddy. He had on a pair of round wire frame glasses that Andromeda had bought him for Halloween the year before. He wanted to be Harry Potter for Halloween and I laughed at the idea, he really did look up to me. "Uncle Harry, can we go out for breakfast?" he said sweetly to me and he knew that's how he always got things from me. "Why don't we pop over and see if grandma wants to come with us?" I said and he nodded climbing into my arms. "Well we both have to shower and change don't we Mr. Lupin?" I said tickling his stomach. He gave the small child like laugh and I smiled taking him into the bathroom and washing him up.

After going out to breakfast with Andromeda she wanted to spend some time with him before the wedding and reluctantly let him go. Before I thought anything threw I had apparated to Hogsmede and started walking up to Hogwarts. I walked into the school grounds for the first time in six years and so many things had changed. The castle wasn't damaged, and there was a memorial for all that had fallen during the war. Severus Snape's casket lay next to Dumbledore's and I could feel a presence behind me. "Mr. Potter back at last" some said and I turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Yes ma'am" I said and she looked at me. "Feel free to do whatever Mr. Potter. You're always welcome here" she said before walking back to the castle.

The dates of death we classed together by dates and I immediately went to the year 1981. James Harrison Potter and Lily Jane Evans Potter, October 31st 1981; Love protects you from all harm. Was all it said and I bowed my head trying to remember something about them, but I couldn't do it, it was just too long ago. I moved over to the year 1995. Sirius Orion Black; June 3rd, 1995; He shows that not all convicted are evil, but wanting to be with the people he loved most. I bowed my head at the memory of Sirius he was the best person ever. Now for the year 1997; Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Louise Tonks Lupin; died in the battle of Hogwarts, a werewolf and metamorphigous; they show that you can truly love a person no matter who or what they are. They leave behind a newborn son Theodore Remus Lupin. I knew I was crying, I didn't care who or what saw at this point. I looked at the rest of deaths for the battle of Hogwarts and they were all friends in a sort of way.

Colin James Creevy Lavender Harper Brown Fred Arthur Weasley

Born 15 March 1981 Born 1 January 1981 Born 14 May 1978

Died 25 May 1997 Died 25 May 1997 Died 25 May 1997

Dobby the House elf Severus Joseph Snape

"All can be free, but still live Born 8 January 1960

To serve those you love." Died 25 May 1997

I couldn't go any farther than that; I ran my hand over the dark marble that held thousands of names, thousands of names that showed the people who wanted this war to end. I came to stand at the end of Professor Snape's coffin and stayed silent for a minute. "We couldn't have won this war without you, your memories save mine and everyone else's lives. Thank you for protecting me when I thought you were out to kill me. If she was alive my mother would be thanking you herself, and I don't agree with my dad anymore. You aren't a toe-rag or a git, you're the man who first loved my mother, but your love for her protected me, thank you." I said before going over to Dumbledore.

"Professor you were right, he did have the Horcruxes, but we stopped him, and now everyone's safe. I protected who I could, and maybe hurting some while doing so, but I guess that happens when you're in a war. Thank-you for teaching me everything you did, it really helped in the long run; though I may have thought you were a little loony in the process." I said and I bowed my head for a minute of silence. I walked down to Hagrids hut and I knew he would be excited to see me, but as I knocked on the door he didn't answer which was odd. I walked back up to the school and walked threw the doors going into the great hall. "Mr. Potter lovely to see you" someone said and I smiled at the Professor. "Professor Slughorn, it's nice to see you" I said genuinely. "What are you doing back at Hogwarts?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I needed to clear my head; I needed to be somewhere familiar, my home." I said and he smiled at me and whished me good day before I fully walked into the Great Hall where lunch was taking place. The teachers smiled at me and students looked at me, I guess everyone really did know who I was. "Professor, would you mind if I went up and talked to Dumbledore's portrait?" I asked needing someone to talk to and she must have known that. "I have some better people for you to talk to." She said and I followed her out of the Great Hall. She led me to a room that wasn't far from the headmasters (or in this case headmistress') office. It had a large oak door with a large gold knocker in the shape or a lion's head. "We made this room, a couple years ago. We found some portraits of some people that might mean something to you. Take your time, you can stay as long as you want." She said and she turned to leave me alone.

I slowly opened the door and as soon as I stepped in side the room lit up. It was full of lights hanging down lighting the room up because the curtain was closed. I walked over to open the curtain and as soon as I did I saw the portraits hanging in the room. It was a picture of my mum and dad, with a portrait of Remus and Sirius on either side. "Mum, dad," I said and they smiled at me. "Harry dear you've grown so much." My mum said and I smiled at her. "I miss you guys so much" I said and my dad looked down at me. "You've done wonderful things, and to think your only 22" he said and I looked at Sirius' portrait. "Harry good job on killing snake eyed bastard" Sirius said and I laughed. "Sirius" my mum said and I looked at Remus who was quiet. "Remus, Teddy's wonderful, he's grown so much, and he looks just like you when he doesn't turn to look like me." I said and he gave a half smile filled with love.

"What does he look like Harry?" he asked and I pulled the picture I carried of him out of my wallet. I held up the picture and showed him the sandy haired boy, "Remus, he's darling" my mom said and I heard another portrait crying. "Remus, I want Teddy" she cried and I knew it was Tonks. "Tonks, I can bring Teddy by, and when he comes to Hogwarts I'll make sure he knows that this room is here." I said and Tonks looked at me, "Harry, thank you. How is mum doing with him?" she asked "Well, but it gets harder since she's getting older. I take Teddy during the weekend so she can relax." I said and I looked at my mum who looked teary eyed. "Harry when this room was being built we heard people talking, what did we hear about a daughter of yours?" she asked and Sirius looked at me as I looked down.

"Finally got young Mrs. Weasley as yours now do we?" He said and I shook my head. "Ginny and I aren't together" I said and he looked at me. "What" he said and I looked down. "Sweetie what's wrong?" my mum asked and I wiped my eyes. "Ginny was pregnant when I was off at auror training right after the war. I didn't know, but why I came back it wasn't because I was finished it was because Ginny had a miscarriage. Analeigh was carried a full nine months, but was still born; she's buried next to you guys in Godric's Hallow. Ginny and I haven't spoken in six years." I said and my mum was crying. "Harry, she would have been beautiful, I wish I could meet this girl." She said and I couldn't say anything I just looked down.

Gpov

There was twenty minute till the wedding and Hermione and Ron were both frantic. There was knock on the door and I opened it to see George standing there. "What's up?" I asked letting him in and he smiled at Hermione. "Harry's not here, Andromeda and Teddy are here but Harry's nowhere to be seen." He said and Hermione looked even more frantic. "Where is he?" she asked and he shrugged "no-one's seen him since after breakfast." He said and Seamus and Neville came running in the room. "He's not at his flat or any shops in Diagon Alley. Tom said he hasn't seen him other than for breakfast." Neville said "He's not at the burrow flying around either, or his aunt's house they haven't seen him a two weeks." Seamus said and I looked at him. "His aunt's? He hate's his family, and he was there two weeks ago?" I asked and Neville looked at me. "He goes every two weeks since Analeigh died. His uncle was killed in the war by Death Eaters, so he goes to visit his Aunt and cousin." He said.

"Did you check his favorite places?" Hermione asked and they nodded. "He wasn't by the pond at the burrow or in his favorite tree there. He wasn't hanging out at any friends' houses, or the Harpies quidditch pitch. He wasn't even at the office catching up on work" Neville said and something popped into my mind. "Did you check Hogwarts?" I asked quietly and they looked at me. "He hasn't been to Hogwarts since the war ended, but I'll go check there." Neville said and I nodded.

Npov

Why did Harry choose today to disappear? It was his best friends wedding, he was the best man. Seamus and I checked every possible place for him, his flat, every store in Diagon Alley, the Burrow, his aunt's, the pond at the burrow, or the tree next to the pond, the auror office, the quidditch pitch, or any friend's houses. None of us ever thought to check Hogwarts; he hadn't been there since after the war, before he left for auror training. I apparated right to Hogsmede and ran up to the school as fast as I could. "Mr. Longbottom what are you doing here? And looking so spiffy?" McGonagall asked me. "I'm looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione's wedding starts five minutes ago, and they can't start the wedding without the best man." I said and she nodded. "He's here, came by earlier. I showed him a room and he hasn't left since." She said taking me to the room.

As soon as we got there she left me to get him and I quietly opened the door. Inside were portraits, and Harry was sitting in a chair. "Everything was so horrible; Ron, Hermione, and I went 8 months without seeing anyone. Though Ron did leave for about a month, the night we came back we were captured by death eaters because Voldemort's name was a jinx and anyone who said that could be tracked. That night we escaped from Voldemort yet again, it was the night we started to plan our break in at Gringgotts. But the worst part was probably the battle. If you remember you walked with me before I went to get myself killed, so people could fight and finished the battle even if I wasn't there. Ron lost his brother, but that was the night I lost you Remus and you Tonks. It was also the night I got Ginny pregnant." He said and I cleared my throat.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" He asked and I walked over to him. "Ron and Hermione's wedding, you're late by 45 minutes" I said and he looked at his watch. "Dammitt" he swore and I smiled at the portraits I saw. "Mum, Dad, I'll come back when I can, I really have to go. My best mate is getting married and I forgot." He said and they smiled "okay, sweetie" they said and we ran out of the room. I was in my tux for the wedding and Harry was still in trainers, a shirt, and a pair of runners. As we got out of Hogwarts we apparated on the spot and Harry ran into the church. "Harry you're almost an hour late for my wedding," Ron said and Harry started to change. "You don't have time to change get your arse out there" Ron said and he pushed Harry who had his dress shirt and tie on. Ron, Harry, and I walked threw the doors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief.

The music started playing for everyone to come down the aisles. Teddy and Victorie Weasley walked down the aisle hand in hand and I thought I was so cute. Bill and Fleur smiled at their young daughter and Fleur started whispering to her young sister about something. My Luna and Ginny walked down the aisle one after another before the double doors opened up to show Hermione. Hermione's dress was beautiful; it was short sleeve, and long, hugging her body. Going down the whole dress was beaded designs. Her hair was half up and rather than her hair being wavy and frizzy like I was during school, her hair was curled. Sitting in her hair was the same tiara that Fleur wore for her wedding. The wedding march started playing and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Ron. Not once during the wedding did I see her look at Harry, but I knew both of them would be talking to him at the reception.

Gpov

I was so glad when I saw Harry down at the end of the aisle when I walked threw the doors. He had on a white dress shirt, and a tie, but below that he still had jumpers and trainers on. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him the whole service, Teddy had climbed up in his arms half way threw, and they stayed silent. When the wedding party walked down the aisles; everyone apparated back to the burrow and when I arrived I saw Harry bringing Teddy into the house. When they came out a little while later Teddy was sleeping on Harry's chest. Harry walked over to Ron and they looked at him. "I tried to put him asleep in the house but he wouldn't let me leave. He clung onto my shirt crying so I just let him fall asleep and I couldn't put him down." Harry said and I knew Ron and Hermione were mad at what happened earlier.

"Harry where were you earlier?" Hermione asked not knowing that I was listening in on the conversation. "I was at Hogwarts, I got thinking about it last night, and when Andromeda wanted to take Teddy for the day I just apparated to Hogsmede. I hadn't been there since the war was over and I hadn't seen the memorial or anything. Then McGonagall showed me this room that was filled with portraits. They had my mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, and there was even one of Tonks. There were other ones but I talked to them, I told my parents about what happened. This is really the first time I've talked or seen them in a long time." He said and I looked down. "What did you talk to them about?" Hermione asked and Harry looked down, "I told them how I was taking care of Teddy as best I could, and how we lost Analeigh, and how I lost Ginny." He said and I knew that it was my fault.

"Harry, everything is going to be okay." Hermione said and I peeked around the corner and Harry was crying into Teddy's hair. "I'm taking him to Hogwarts tomorrow with Andromeda's permission. I want him to meet his parents, and if Andromeda wants she can talk to Tonks, I know she misses them. I want to see what other portraits are in that room, because I think it had something to do with the battle." Harry said and that was the moment I chose to walk out from my hiding spot. Everyone quieted immediately and Harry dried his eyes with the back of his hand. The three split up and Harry walked over towards Andromeda to hand Teddy off. I saw Harry walk them to the apparition point and come back inside sitting at a table quietly. I walked over to Harry's table and kneeled in front of him. "Everything's going to be okay" I said and he looked at me his eyes teary.

"Why are you talking to me? You hate me remember?" he said and I shook my head. "Breaking things off with you was the stupidest thing I had ever done." I said and wiped his eyes. "Then why did it take you six years to realize it Gin?" He said and I looked down. "It didn't take me six years; it took me about six days. But I thought you hated me, so I kept my distance, Harry I don't hate you in anyway." I said and he smiled at me. "I love you Gin, always have always will." He said and leaned in to kiss me. "ABOUT TIME" someone yelled and when we looked it was George and Katie standing together. Harry and I started laughing before he cut me off by kissing me again. "I haven't kissed you for six years; I have plenty of kisses to make up for." He said and I started laughing. "I over heard what you were telling Ron and Hermione about Hogwarts, would you mind taking me to meet your parents?" I asked and he nodded. "Any time" he said and he kissed me this time.

Hpov

After six years of being apart from Ginny we were finally together. I wrote to McGonagall warning her that I would be coming back today but with some extra people. Teddy, Andromeda, and Ginny were coming with me. As we apparated out side the boundary in Hogsmede. We walked up to the school where McGonagall met us before taking us to the room. "Harry some of the portraits are very mad at your parents. They haven't stopped talking about you since you left yesterday." She said and I started laughing, "Well I guess that's a good thing." I said before taking everyone up to the room. When we got up there I brought Ginny in with and asked Andromeda and Teddy to wait outside. I grabbed Ginny's hand and led her inside, "Mum, dad?" I asked and they smiled at me. "I know I told you Ginny and I weren't together, but we ended up getting back together last night." I said and they smiled at her.

"You Potter's and your red heads" Sirius said and Ginny smiled at him. "Hey Mr. Black" she said and he rolled his eyes. "Ms. Weasley how many times have I told you to call me Sirius?" he asked and she laughed "Probably about the same amount over times I've asked you to call me Ginny" she said. "Or Ginerva" another portrait behind us cracked. Ginny must have recognized it because she turned around with a look on her face. "Fred" she said before running over to the portrait. I turned to Remus and Tonks smiling. "I have a surprise for you two" I said and I went over to the door and picked up Teddy and help Andromeda's hand. "Remus, Tonks, meet your son" I said and Teddy looked at the picture then looked at me. "Mummy, daddy" he said pointing at the picture. "Yea, that's your mum and dad Teddy" I said and I saw Andromeda crying. "Harry thank you so much" she said giving me a hug. "For everything you've done for me 'Dromeda you don't have to thank me." I said and she smiled.

While Ginny talked to Fred, and 'Dromeda and Teddy talked to Tonks and Remus, I talked to my mum and dad. "Mum, I know you hate or hate Aunt Petunia but she's really sorry" I said and she looked at me. "Harry how did you even know Petunia, you were supposed to live with Sirius if we died." She said and they looked at Sirius who had gone silent. "Sirius, Harry did go and live with you didn't he?" my mum said. "Lily, there may have been a problem because I was in Azkaban for 13 years." He said and my dad looked mad. "What did u do to land up in there?" he asked "Peter was the traitor and I went to kill him, but he killed 13 others and blamed it on me. So I was stuck in Azkaban while everyone thought I was the one who traded you to Voldemort" he said and someone gasped. "Really Ginny it's been 7 years" Fred said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Little Peter was smarter than we took on" my mom said and I rolled my eyes. "Where is he now?" my dad asked and I started whistling "Harry James Potter what happened to Peter?" my mother said firmly and Ginny started laughing. "He's dead," I said and they looked at me. "Ron and I had to kill him in order escape being killed. Really I'm okay Ron's okay, I really wanted to do it anyway, just like I wanted and almost killed Sirius third year because I thought he traded you guys to Voldemort." I said and she looked at me. "Now why couldn't I kill him before I died, then all would be well." Sirius said "wait is Bellatrix dead or at least in jail?" he asked and I nodded. "Molly Weasley killed her in the battle, almost killed Ginny." I said and they nodded. "But anyway sweet heart, where did Dumbledore take you after we died and Sirius was in prison?" she asked.

"I didn't even go straight to Sirius" I said "Dumbledore thought I would be safer with the muggles." I said and my mum looked at me. "Harry when was the last time you saw Petunia?" she asked. "Two weeks ago, Dudley lives in London with his fiancé, and she lives alone on Privite Drive." I said and she looked at me "what happened to Mr. Beluga?" my dad asked and I laughed. "He was killed by death eaters during the war." I said and my dad looked at my mum. "If I could bring her here I would, but I don't know if I can." I said and she nodded. "How bad were they to you?" she asked and Ginny piped in. "He lived in a cupboard until he was 11." Ginny said and stared at her. "But then I got the second bedroom, and now I have a place of my own in Diagon Alley near Mr. Ollivander's shop." I said and they didn't say anything. "Harry, have you ever been to the Godric's Hallow house or any of our other houses?" she asked and I shook my head. "You can if you want; the doors are charmed to let you and whoever else you want in." my dad said and I smiled.

"Is there anything in the house hiding I should know about?" I asked quietly when Ginny went back to talking to Fred. "Not in the house, but go to the church and ask the pastor about Lily and James, tell them you're their son and he has something for you." They said and later that night after left I traveled to Godric's Hallows. I saw the church light on and I walked threw the doors, "Hello is anyone here?" I called out and the pastor came out from a door. "Can I help you?" he asked and I smiled at him. "Are you the same pastor that married Lily Evans and James Potter?" I asked and he looked at me. "Young Mr. Potter I wondered when I'd be seeing you." He said "so you finally found the talking portrait of you parents." He said and I looked at him, "Yes, yes, I'm a wizard, but come into my office; I have what you're looking for." He said and I followed him into his office. He pulled out a Gryffindor red velvet bag and turned it upside down revealing some pieces of jewelry.

"I was at your parent's house just days before they were killed. They feared someone was coming after them so they wrote there will and gave me all jewelry or things they wanted you to have them." He said and I nodded. "I have a necklace your father gave your mother Christmas of their 7th year, her engagement ring, both their wedding rings, a necklace your father wore, and a pair of earrings your mother was quite fond of." He said and I smiled. "Did your father explain that you could get into the house?" he asked "he said I could go in with anyone else I wanted in there but didn't explain how to do it." I said "All you have to do is go in threw the back entrance a wrap your hand around the door knob, it will recognize you and let you in the house." He said and I nodded. He handed me the bag and I decided that I would go to my flat first and come back to look at the house in the morning.

When I got back to my flat I turned the bag upside down on my coffee table and looked at each piece of jewelry. The one piece that I loved was my mother's engagement ring, there was a large diamond in the middle and on either side was a single ruby. The inside was engraved, it said; Forever and ever Lils. I needed to plan when to give this to Ginny, and I was going to give it to her soon, I had always loved her and I couldn't help that. I didn't want her to rush into marriage, but the soon I proposed the sooner I was with her for the rest of my life. When I picked up my fathers necklace I hooked it around my neck. The inside of the ring on the necklace was engraved as well and it said _I love you James_, and I wondered what the story behind this was. I put my parent's things away in a safe place and went to sleep before waking up very early the next morning to head to Hogwarts and Godrics Hallow.

"Harry dear what are you doing here early on a Saturday morning?" she asked and I smiled at her. "I'm going to the Godrics Hallow house today, to gather some belongings, and maybe fix up the house." I said and the smiled at us. "You're wearing my necklace" my father said and I looked down and nodded. "I went to the church last night and the pastor gave me everything, I plan on proposing to Ginny with-in the week." I said and they smiled. "But I have a question, is there a story behind this ring?" I asked and they smiled at each other. "Yes, but you'll have to look at it through the pensive at the house, so go there now." My dad smiled and I walked off to the appartation point. When I got to the front gate I ignored all the messages and pushed it open before walking to the back.

I put my hand on the back door handle and felt a shock of electricity go threw my hand before it granted me entrance. I pushed the door opened and walked inside, it brought me into the kitchen and as I looked around I opened a cupboard and saw that it was filled with memories. The one sitting up front was labeled _James' ring_ I dumped it into the pensive that was still lying out on the table and the memories started to fill the tube.

_Flashback_

_I had contemplated this all day; did I really love James Potter? The cocky, arrogant, git who thought he was better than everyone? Well he wasn't that way this year, not since his little sister was killed by Voldemort. I had grown to know him in the last couple months; he wasn't anything like the way he used to act anymore. He was more responsible, and well he hasn't asked me out at all this year. I went to all the quidditch games, something I didn't do before, and on countless times we had fallen asleep on the couch. _

_Being head girl had its advantages, well sneaking out wasn't permitted, but in this case I would allow it. I ran down to Hogsmede village and into the little jewelry store that was there. I pointed out a plain silver ring and the chain I wanted it on before I got in inscribed. I was staying home for Christmas holidays; Petunia didn't want me home so why should I go. But when James fell asleep that night I snuck into his room and put the small box on his bed side table, I hoped he found it. _

_Lily_

_I woke the next morning and turned my head to the bed side table to get my glasses but right next to them was a small box. I grabbed my glasses and the box and started to open it. Right over the tissue paper was a note and I opened it and started reading; _

_**James, **_

_**I know we agreed to note exchange gifts, but this is special.**_

_**Love Lily**_

_I opened the tissue paper and inside it was a silver chain with a ring on it. I picked the ring up and turned it over in my hand. I didn't realize until a few minutes later that something was written in the inside. I rubbed my eyes and started to read, the inside red; I love you James. With the necklace still in my hand I ran to Lily's bedroom, trying to get up the enchanted staircase, but she was already in the common room. "So you got my gift?" she asked shyly and I did the first thing I could think of, I kissed her. _

_End flashback _

**A/N; and yes I'm leaving you on a cliffe. So that was 11 pages you better be satisfied because this took me two days to write. Enjoy….and what I said last chapter applies I need story recommendations and story ideas! Happy reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****; I have written this chapter at least three times and I'm really sorry. I don't know if this should be the last chapter, or if I should continue for a little bit. But if it is the last chapter I might do a sequel, no promises. But please read this and let me know what you thinking: D **

Hpov

I had thought about this for to long, thinking never got me anywhere. I needed to stop thinking and do it; I always wanted to be with Ginny nothing could stop that. Right now I was in the process of moving, Potter Manor had sat up on that hill for too long. I had never visited the house before, never been inside, but the Goblins who handled my trust fund had told me about it. The picture they showed me of the house was huge; it had a large pond in the back and a quidditch pitch to the side. My flat was getting to small, especially for someone who took care of a six year old wizard/Metamorphigous.

"Harry!" someone called coming into my apartment and I turned around to see Ginny. She looked around and saw all the boxes in my apartment and stared at me, "You're leaving?" she asked quietly and I shook my head. "No, just moving" I told her kissing her softly. "Where are you moving?" she asked me "Potter Manor, with Teddy constantly growing I think he needs somewhere else to play." I said and she smiled at me. "The house your parents used to live in?" she asked "Isn't that place huge?" she asked me and I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm kind of excited to see what my parents left behind." I said and she laughed.

"What is all at that house that's making you move?" she asked "Well there is this huge pond that has a spell on it to make it warm so you can swim in it in the winter, and not to mention there is a quidditch pitch." I said and he head sprung up, "wait your house has a quidditch pitch?" she asked and I nodded "I'm so moving in with you, I don't care what my parents say, I'm your girlfriend and I want to move in." she said and I felt what I had in my pocket. "Well I was hoping you would move in, but not as my girlfriend." I said and she looked at me confused, "As what your best friends little sister, just a friend?" she asked and I shook my head. "No, as my wife" I said turning around.

I pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ginny, I've loved you since my fourth year. It may have taken me a while to say it but I mean it. I want to marry you; I want to be with you for the rest of my life, sleeping in the same bed, holding your hand. I want you to be the mother of my children, and most of all I want to hold you in my arms and know your mine. Ginny will you marry me?" I asked her and she had tears in her eyes. "Yes! Harry of course!" she said and I slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up. I kissed her lips and realized I didn't have to work today nor did I have Teddy.

"Let's go out, into muggle London, we can do some shopping for the new house." I said and she smiled. "But we don't have any muggle money." She said and I laughed, "Gringgotts converts into muggle money now, apparently I'm not the only one who likes to shop in the muggle world." I said and she smiled. I grabbed her hand, my wallet, and my wand before stepping out the door and going to Gringgotts, I wanted her to get whatever she wanted today. We apparated from my front door and into an alley where I often apparated into the muggle world; the alley brought us right out into the center of town and Ginny smiled at the shops surrounding her. "You can buy anything you want" I said and she just looked at me.

"Anything?" she asked and I nodded my head, "anything, your going to need a lot of new clothes to fill that big walk in closet at the manor." I said and her mouth dropped, "a walk in closet?" she asked and I nodded my head, "one the size of the kitchen at the burrow." I said and she just looked at me. "The house elves keep everything updated, televisions, phones, and all the rooms we need." I said and she smiled, "can we go clothes shopping?" she asked me and I nodded with a smile on my face. As we got to the mall in muggle London I lead Ginny to this one store I knew from Dudley's girlfriend. She loved this place and said it had the best clothes.

As I pulled Ginny inside she took one look at the prices and shook her head, "Harry this is all too expensive." She said and I shook my head, "nothing is too expensive for you love." I said even though I knew it was really corny. I walked over to the nearest sales lady and smiled, "would you be able to help my fiancé find some clothes?" I asked and she nodded and walked with me back over to Ginny. "Follow me ma'am" she said and they walked threw the aisles, handing me different assortments of clothing. An hour later I was sitting in a dressing room while she tried on all the clothes they handed me. "Harry, I want your opinion on this." She said before stepping out in an outfit that made her even more beautiful than before.

She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a flowey brown top, with a long brown necklace and a pair of strappy heals. "Ginny it's beautiful, you're beautiful" I said and she smiled, "I wasn't sure about it, but I think I'll get it" she said and I nodded. Another hour later we walked out of the store with a ton of bags, "Harry you really didn't have to buy all that for me." She said and I laughed, "I bought it because I wanted to Ginny, we're getting married, my money is your money now." I said and she smiled. "Can we go to the manor?" she asked excitingly, and I laughed "of course darling." I said and we apparated to the manor gates. "How can I help you" the gate said. Ginny stared at the lion knockers and I smiled at her, "It's Harry Potter, I would to go inside." I said and the lion nodded.

"Rossi will return in a minute to make sure it's you master." The knocker said and a minute later the house elf appeared. "Master Potter, good to see you home" she said as she opened the gate for Ginny and myself. "Rossi, this is my fiancé Ginny Weasley, she's going to be moving in with me next week." I said and she smiled. "Mistress very glad to meet you, would you like lunch?" she asked Ginny and Ginny looked at me before nodding. When Ginny and I walked in the kitchen she looked at the three other house elves in there, "Harry, is that a baby house elf?" she asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, that's Chia and her new baby Roxanne" I said and she looked at the baby house elf. "Would she let me hold her?" Ginny asked and I smiled.

"I'm sure if you asked she would let you" I said and Ginny looked nervous. "Chia, would Ginny be able to hold Roxanne?" I asked the small house elf and she nodded handing Ginny her equally small daughter. "She's so cute" Ginny said and Chia smiled as she set two plates down on the table. "Thank you Mistress" Roxanne said and Ginny looked down at Roxanne's big blue eyes." Ginny quickly handed Roxanne to Chia before running out of the room. I quickly apologized to Chia before running after Ginny, I had no clue where she went but my first thought was the quidditch pitch that was where she always used to be when something happened at school. And sure enough she was there flying around the pitch.

I grabbed my new firebolt130 and took off flying towards Ginny. "Gin, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me. "She has blue eyes" she stated and I looked at her. "Analeigh had blue eyes." She said and I saw the tears on her face. "Ginny everything is going to be okay." I said and she looked at me. "Do you think that maybe we could go tell mom?" she asked and I nodded. "Of course, let me just tell them that we are leaving." I said and she nodded flying with me off the pitch. I knew it would be hard for Ginny, holding a baby, even if it was a house elf. She carried Analeigh for almost nine months before we lost her. But I knew everything was going to be okay.

Gpov

Holding that baby house elf brought back so many memories. I had tried to forget about everything that happened these past few years, but she was always there in some part of my mind. But now I was going with my boyfriend, no fiancé to tell my parents we were getting married. I was finally getting married to the best man on the face of this earth. I was going to be Mrs. Harry James Potter, Ginerva Weasley Potter, Ginny Potter. I had a big smile plastered on my face as we apparated to the burrow. When we got outside Harry took a looked at me and laughed, "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked and I laughed. "I'm so excited Harry, I've been waiting for this day for forever!" I said and I pulled his hand to the burrow door.

"Ginny, Harry, what are you doing here?" Mom asked us surprised. "Well we have a surprise for you, is everyone here?" I asked her, "Yes, yes we're all inside" she said moving aside and ushering us into the sitting room. "Ginny, Harry!" everyone said surprised and we smiled at both of them. "We already finished lunch, would you like me to make anything." My mom asked and we both shook our heads. "No, we ate at the manor Molly, but thank you." Harry said and she smiled. "As we all started talking Harry looked around and then looked at me before I cleared my throat. "We actually came here because we have some news." I said and they looked at us. "Well as off this morning, Harry and I are engaged." I said and everyone smiled.

"It's about time you two, now let me see this ring." My mom said and I held out my hand to her, Fleur, Hermione, Katie, Jenny, and Percy's girlfriend Audrey. When my mom saw the ring she gasped, "What mom?" I asked her and she looked at me. "That was Lily's ring" she said and I looked at Harry, "this was your moms?" I asked and he nodded. "She wanted you to have it" he said and I pulled my hand away and ran into his arms. Soon enough the girls separated from the boys for wedding planning. "Now when would you like to have this wedding, soon?" my mom asked and I thought for a second. "Analeigh's birthday is the 17th of next month; would we be able to do it then?" I asked and my mom smiled, "It's perfect." She said and I went to make sure that Harry was okay with this.

By the time Harry and I went back to his flat I was beat. We had done a lot of wedding planning just that day. My mom wanted to know where we were going to get ready; we couldn't have a wedding at the burrow because it was winter. But at that moment Harry had come in the room. He suggested the church in Godric's Hallow and I thought that was perfect. He said in a way he wished his parents could be there, even though he knew they would be there in spirit. I couldn't wait for the wedding everything was going to be perfect.

The day of the wedding (still Gpov)

Why was I so nervous, with all my family it had taken us barely a month to plan this wedding. But now that the day was here I was really nervous. I had only minutes until I become Ginny Potter, I was in my dress and everything. The church we were getting in was beautiful; it was where Harry's parents got married. My dress was low cut and scrunched at the bust with a band and flowed out from there. Fleur and Hermione had woken me up early that morning to get ready, make-up, hair, nails, everything that you could think of I had done. I loved my hair though; it was pulled back in a bun at the back of my head with my bangs hanging to the left side of my face. And for this I wasn't wearing Aunt Muriel's tiara, I was wearing Lily's. I knew Aunt Muriel wasn't happy, but Harry didn't knew I had found Lily's tiara, and he wanted a piece of his parents here so I thought I would give it to him.

"How are you doing honey?" I heard my father ask and I quickly turned in my chair to face him. "I'm really nervous" I said and he game over and smiled at me kneeling down to my level. "Everything is going to be okay, you love Harry, and he loves you, I can see it in your eyes." He said and I smiled. "I really do love him" I said and he looked at me, "I know Gin I know." He said and I looked in the mirror. "You really are all grown up now aren't you? You aren't my little girl anymore." He said and I looked at him, "I'll always be your little girl daddy." I said as I gave him a kiss on his forehead. He looked at his watch before smiling at me, "well I think we need to get you out of here and ready to walk out." He said taking my hand and helping out the door. As soon as I saw Ginny and Luna in their bluish teal bride's maid dresses I knew this was really happening. "Aunt Ginny, why do I have to walk with Victorie?" Teddy asked me and I laughed. "Because Uncle Harry and I said so." Was my reason, and I moved off to the side as the doors started to open.

Hpov

Why was I so damn nervous, I wanted this, I wanted to be married to Ginny. Ron and Neville were with me at the end of the aisle, my two best friends. As the music start we stood up and the doors open to have Teddy and Victorie walk out. I smiled at my god son and my soon to be niece, Victorie threw rose petals on the ground and walked over to me. I laughed, he seemed so unexcited. When the doors opened again Luna was the first to walk out, with Hermione following in a matching dress. Both Neville and Ron were happy to see their girlfriends, or in Ron's case wife in a beautiful dress. They stood on Ginny's side, and it was then that the wedding march started to play.

For the first time both of the double doors opened up and it revealed Ginny and her father. She was absolutely beautiful, her dress was amazing, and I noticed that she had my mother's tiara on. That only made this day a little more special, but I was happy that Ginny and I would finally be together. "Who gives this woman away?" the minister asked and I shook my head to get out of my day dream. "Her mother and I sir" he said and Ginny's hand was laid in mine. For the next forty-five minutes I stood there repeating what I needed to, and mouthing I love you to Ginny every five minutes. But now it was the time I was waiting for, "with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said and I took Ginny's face in my hands and kissed her.

When we pulled away Ginny's face was as red as her hair. "Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Everyone started cheering and I hoisted Ginny up in the air and ran with her from the church where I apparated us to the manor. The reception was being held there before Ginny and I went on our honey moon. By the time the reception finished everyone was leaving the house, and Ginny was saying good-bye to her family before we left on the honey moon, we were going to have a great time.

Two weeks later (Gpov)

I loved this island, the little place where Harry and I had called home for the last two weeks. The married life was great, the honey moon was even better. Well not to mention the sex that was amazing! Harry defiantly knew what he was doing, and I don't know if it was because of the two or three times almost 7 years ago, or because of something that he did when we were broken up. But I didn't care, all I cared was that I love him and he loved me. But the one thing that I hated was that I had been getting sick for almost a week. It occurred again this morning and I hated it, "Gin are you sure you're okay?" he asked and I nodded before a thought came to me. "Oh my gosh" I said quickly "what" he asked concerned and I ran to find my wand. "Gin, honey what is it?" he asked me and I did a spell.

He came into the room right after it was completed and I was smiling, "why are you happy? You were like crazy a minute ago" he said and I did something to freak him out. "HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CALL A PREGANT WOMAN CRAZY!" I said and he smiled at me, "you're pregnant? We're pregnant?" he ran over and picked me up before swinging me around. "How far?" he asked and I looked at him, "Harry I may be a healer, but I can't do that on my own, we'll have to wait to find out until we can make an appointment." I said knowing we were leaving the island in only a few hours. "Harry I want to tell my parents later, not right away" I said and I knew that wasn't going to happen and he was just going to blurt it out the moment we saw them later.

Before we left I made an appointment for later that day at Saint Mungo's. "Honey before we go to my parents, we have to go to Saint Mungo's I made an appointment for us." I said and he nodded apparating us straight to the doors of Saint Mungo's. We walked up to the maternity ward and excited as I was Harry was pulling me, well almost. When we got up there he checked us in and we sat down for a little. "Potter" I saw my friend Amelia call us and she laughed, "well Gin didn't expect to see you here." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Very funny Mia, but I found out I'm pregnant and we want to see how far along." I said and she nodded as I lay back on the table with my shirt pulled up.

As she did what she needed she looked at us with a smile, "When was the first time you had sex, after the break-up?" she asked "About three months ago" Harry said and she looked at us and nodded. "Well if you used the spell, it didn't hold, because it looks as if you're going onto your fourth month." She said and Harry smiled at me, "would it be too soon to find out if it's a boy or girl?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, I can actually tell you right now" she said and Harry looked at me. "Go ahead" I said and he made a motion. "Well Ginny, Harry congratulations it's a little boy!" they said and Harry smiled at me. As we walked out of there Harry was extra careful apparating me to the burrow. "Harry James Potter, I'm pregnant not dying." I said and he looked at me like a little boy "Sorry" he said and we knocked on the burrow door.

"Harry, Ginny your home!" my mom said and when we walked inside the whole family was there. "Harry Ginny!" was chorused around the room, "So how was the honeymoon?" my mom asked and I saw Harry bite his lip. "It was really good, we're exciting to be home and for the next couple months." I said and my parents smiled. "You will love being newly wed's it's the best part of your life" my mom said and I looked at Harry. "So what's going on with Harry, he looks like he's going to go into shock?" George asked and I laughed nervously. "Ginny's pregnant!" Harry blurted and I glared at him. "Harry James Potter what happened to keeping it quiet for a little?" I asked him and he gulped. "Sorry honey" he said and I looked at my parents. "Another grand baby, how far along are you?" they asked and since he already told them I guess I could tell them everything.

"Well since my husband doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut I guess I have to tell you everything." I said and he looked at the floor but them smiled at me. "I'm three months along, almost four" I said and they looked at me, "But you and Harry only got together almost four months ago." My mom said and I nodded, "I know" I said and they looked at each of us. "Well at least they're married this time." My dad said and everyone started laughing. "When you went to the doctor were you able to tell the gender?" Ron asked holding Hermione's hand and Harry nodded. "Well what is it?" my mom asked really excited and I laughed. "A healthy, perfect, little baby boy" I said and I grasped Harry's hand. "Do you have any ideas for names?" Katie asked and I looked at her.

"We only just found out today so I don't think so." I said and Harry looked at me, "Well I was thinking of something, but I don't know if you'll like it." He said and I smiled at him, "If you came up with it I'm sure I will." I said and he laughed nervously. "Well I was thinking we could name him JamesSirius" he said quickly and I didn't understand what he said. "Say that again slower" "I was thinking James Sirius Potter, after my dad and Sirius." He said and I looked lovingly into his eyes, "well I think that's a wonderful idea, little James Sirius Potter." I said patting my stomach; I thought that was a wonderful name.

5 months later

"Ugh Harry this really hurts!" I cried and he held my hand. We were going threw Saint Mungo's; Harry was pushing my wheel chair to the room where we were going to wait for Mia. Fifteen minutes later Mia came running in the room as Harry fed me more ice chips. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner, I didn't get your patronus until a few minutes ago." She said and she rushed over to my side. "I'm going to check how far along you are, and then we'll see." She said and I nodded. I gripped Harry's hand as the next contraction came and Mia smiled at me. "Well Ginny, it looks as if we can move you to delivery, because this little boy wants to get out of here." Mia said and I smiled.

"Harry, go to tell the family, I'll be okay." I said and he nodded and ran out of the door. Only minutes later Harry came in the room and Mia smiled at us. "Okay Ginny, when the next contraction, I want one big push" the contraction came just after that and she nodded, "Now Ginny" she said and I started pushing. I don't know how much later, but we were granted with the crying of our little boy. "What's his name?" Mia asked and Harry smiled. "James Sirius Potter" He said and they started to clean me up. "Go to them" I said and before he left they handed him James.

Hpov

I had a son, a beautiful baby boy. I was holding him for the first time as I walked out to the waiting room. A beautiful baby boy with my black hair and green eyes, but with Ginny's face, I opened the door with my back making sure no-one saw James just yet. "James Potter, meat your family" I said and all the Weasley's smile at the baby. George and Katie were holding their month old twins Fred and Hailey, "Harry, he's just precious" Molly said and I knew this was going to be perfect.

Year 2017

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Lily said pulling my hand onto the platform. "Lily, I'm sure they're not even here yet, we still have half an hour." Ginny said to our daughter. "I won't be in Slytherin I won't!" Albus said for the third time in the last five minutes. "James Sirius stops terrorizing your brother" Ginny said to our oldest son. "Ah, there they are" Ginny said and four Weasley's stepped threw the barrier. "Sorry, your brother here was stalling again." Hermione said to Ginny and I laughed at my brother in law. "Good going Ronald" Ginny said. Ginny and Hermione talked about how their babies were going off for a year while Lily and their son Hugo pouted about not being able to go yet. "Slither!" James said popping up behind Albus scaring him. "I won't be in there!" Albus said and James laughed.

Not a second later James ran off before getting yelled at by his mother and it was then that I looked down the plat form. There was Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria that we had heard about. He gave me a curt nod as Ron looked down, "So that's young Scorpious" he said and I nodded. "You'll never guess who I just saw!" He said "It was Teddy! And he was snogging Victorie!" he said and Ginny smiled, "Our Victorie, our cousin Victorie. Oh daddy if they got married then Teddy would really be part of the family!" Lily said and I laughed picking her up. "Yeah! Teddy could have my room I'll share with Al!" James said and I rolled my eyes. "I'll have you and Al share a room only when I want the house demolished!" I said and the first whistle of the train went off. They really were leaving.

**End A/N; So that's the end of this story! It is set up for a sequel but I don't know if I'll be writing one, so let me know what you think. Read and review….Map to the review button. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
